Una Nueva Oportunidad!
by majox
Summary: Algo ocurre con Dc Luz... algo que solo uno de los miembros conoce... ¡¿Que oculta Abel? porfis dejn comentarios...
1. El dolor!

Una Nueva Oportunidad

_Una Nueva Oportunidad!...(Raven)_

_Prologo_

_Ya hace mas de tres meses de aquella trágica batalla, batalla que sin sospecharlo, seria la mas horrible de nuestras vidas, la que nos marcaría como grupo, en esa batalla yo aprendí lo que significa ser parte de un grupo, ser uno con mis amigos, pero también recordé lo que significa perder a un ser querido, aun no puedo creer que ella se halla marchado, aun no lo puedo aceptar, todos estamos muy mal con esto, se que a mis amigos les duele mucho, pero también se que tratan de ocultarlo, quieren acabar con su recuerdo, olvidarlo para evitar sufrir…pero yo no puedo, por mas que lo intento no logro sacármela de la cabeza, no puedo evitar recordarla, no puedo evitar llorar por ella, no puedo evitar extrañarla…me duele el hecho de haber sido tan cobarde, de no haberla defendido como debía__, yo era el líder, ¿Por qué no la salve? …Se que ya es tarde para pensar en ello…o quizás no??...últimamente me he sentido algo extraño, un poco de esperanza me ilumina, he sentido su presencia, he sentido que aun está con nosotros…pero…como??...donde?? Hoy ocurrió algo muy extraño cuando estaba con mis amigos, imágenes confusas aparecieron en mi mente, una detrás de la otra, y en todas sentía a Raven, esto no es la primera vez que me ocurre, pero hoy fue peor, incluso la ventana que tenía enfrente reventó, y yo lo único que pude decir, o mejor dicho, gritar fue __**Raven!!...**__los muchachos me miraron extrañados, ellos piensan que estoy loco, que fui yo quien rompió la ventana, que lo de Raven me afecto mas de lo normal, pero no es así, yo la siento, su presencia esta conmigo, ella fue quien rompió la ventana, estoy seguro!! …o no?? Quiero pensar que si, pero es tan difícil, sentir que esta acá y acordarme a la vez de su entierro, de cuando Star cerro el ataúd, la última vez que vi su rostro…la verdad no sé que pensar, todo ha estado muy extraño, muy confuso…no me quiero ilusionar…pero… como quisiera pensar que es verdad…pensar que…-_pero fue interrumpido de tan profundos pensamientos…**Robin, ven, vamos a cenar**… se escucha una dulce voz, parece ser Starfire, quien sin saber logra sacar a Robin de todos sus pensamientos…**Ya voy, gracias Star**…responde el chico sin muchos ánimos.

Y así como de costumbre todos los jóvenes titanes se van a cenar juntos, esta vez la cena la había hecho Cyborg, algo que a pesar de todo alegraba a los muchachos ya que desde hace mas de dos semanas la cena la había hecho Starfire, con la excusa de estar practicando. Todo parecía estar normal, pero había algo que ellos no se esperaban.

_10:45 de la noche:_ A lo lejos se logra ver muy escasamente una pequeña cueva a las afueras de la ciudad, dentro de un bosque muy amplio, donde abundan árboles, animales y sobre todo, mucha oscuridad, pero en esta cueva ocurre algo muy peculiar

…_**tienes que estar bien, no sabes cuanto deseo que abras esos hermosos ojos que por tanto tiempo han estado cerrados, deseo que me mires justo a la cara para así contarte todo aquello que no te he podido decir**_** …-**se escucha una tierna voz, parece ser la de un Joven, pero no se logra ver nada con claridad, solo se ven dos sombras, una parece estar acostada, no se mueve, parece muerta, pero aun así expresa una paz infinita, la otra sombra se encuentra sentada a su lado, se ve atenta, preocupada, expresa confusión y angustia….

Este es el prologo de la segunda temporada de mi fic : Destino??... si no lo leyeron no se preocupen que no pienso poner mucha relación entre ellos.

Aunque parezca este fic no es RxR, aunque va a ver una bonita relación entre dichos personajes… Va a tener un poco de RxS y una misteriosa relación entre Raven y un nuevo personaje que espero que les guste tanto como a mi.


	2. El sueño de Robin!

Esa noche todos los titanes se fueron a dormir como de costumbre, pero esta vez algo inusual ocurría, Robin tenia un sueño muy peculiar, se encontraba en un cementerio, justo en frente de el estaba una lapida que para el era sumamente familiar, era l

Esa noche todos los titanes se fueron a dormir como de costumbre, pero esta vez algo inusual ocurría, Robin tenia un sueño muy peculiar, se encontraba en un cementerio, justo en frente de el estaba una lapida que para el era sumamente familiar, era la tumba de su amiga fallecida poco tiempo atrás al darse cuenta de ello, no pudo evitar que la tristeza y el dolor lo invadieran, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero justo antes de que esto ocurriera, paso alo muy extraño, Robin comenzaba a sentir que todo su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, en una especie de impulso tomo un reloj que cargaba en el bolsillo y observo asombrado como las agujas de este retrocedían rápidamente. El cielo cambio, el día y la noche se intercalaban, era como si el tiempo retrocediera, Robin comenzó a sentirse mareado, con un leve dolor de cabeza, cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, y a los minutos de hacerlo, todo a su alrededor parecía haberse calmado. Robin comenzó a escuchar unas voces que para el eran muy familiares, decidió abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo no pudo creer lo que estos le mostraban se encontraba en el mismo lugar, pero unos 3 meses atrás, es decir, se encontraba viendo nuevamente el entierro de su amiga Raven.

Era algo Increíble, veía impactado como todos sus amigos lloraban por Raven, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue el hecho de verse a si mismo junto a sus amigos, rápidamente intento avisarles de su presencia, pero ellos no lo escuchaban, era como si fuese un fantasma, solo podía observar. De un momento a otro todos sus amigos se fueron retirando de aquel lugar, todo había sido tal cual el lo recordaba.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que todos los titanes se habían marchado, Robin se había sentado justo al lado de la tumba, Quería salir de allí, huir de ese lugar tan deprimente, pero había algo que se lo impedía, comenzaba a anochecer y pronto vendrían a cerrar la tumba, a enterrar el ataúd...no tenia ganas de observar eso... Decidió marcharse, Tomo fuerzas, se levanto, se despidió de su compañera y comenzó su marcha, pero justo cuando se disponía a salir escucho unos sonidos sumamente extraños, no quiso darles mucha importancia pero medito la situación, tenia que haber alguna razón por la cual el estaba en ese lugar, pasando nuevamente por ese sufrimiento, interrumpió su andar y se dispuso a retroceder sigilosamente, llego nuevamente hasta la tumba de su amiga, cuando volvió a escuchar tan extraños sonidos, se oculto tras un árbol que yacía al lado de dicha tumba y comenzó a observar, intento percibir de donde provenían esos misteriosos sonidos, todo parecía en calma, la oscuridad y el silencio invadieron por completo al cementerio, Robin estaba a punto de darse por vencido y seguir el camino que antes había emprendido, pero de repente logro detallar una especie de sombra, esta se acerco hacia la tumba de Raven, Robin acordándose de sus dones intento hacerle un ataque sorpresa pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, cuando llego hasta su supuesto enemigo y le lanzo una patada se dio cuenta que su pierna había atravesado el cuerpo de su adversario, ahí fue cuando recordó que el no era mas que un simple holograma que nadie lo podía ver, ni escuchar, mi sentir... Comenzó a desesperarse al ver que la sombra bajo por la tumba hasta llegar al ataúd, Robin comenzó a gritarle e insultarle en un intento inútil por detener sus misteriosas intensiones, pero no logro nada...a los minutos vio subir a la sombra pero esta ahora cargaba una especie de bulto en sus brazos, al llegar a la superficie se arrodillo y recostó su peculiar bulto en el piso, Robin se acerco lo mas que pudo para ver bien de que se trataba, al acercarse se sorprendió al ver que aquel extraño bulto, era en realidad el cuerpo de su amiga Raven, y al darse cuenta de ello se desespero totalmente, no sabia que hacer para detenerlo, no le quedo mas que esperar y observa, ...- **Por fin te tengo aquí conmigo, ya veras que todo se va a solucionar mi ángel**-... Se escucha una tierna pero varonil voz, parece provenir del chico misterioso, como si este le estuviese hablando al cuerpo de Raven.

Todo se volvió tensión al escuchar mas voces cercanas, parecían ser de 2 hombres que se acercaban hacia la tumba, - _seguro son los que la van a sellar_ la tumba- pensó Robin, -**Hey! Por acá!-** Grito Robin intentando avisar a los señores que se estaban llevando al cuerpo de su amiga, pero nada, nadie lo escuchaba, volvió su mirada al chico misterioso, intento verle el rostro, pero este lo tenia cubierto en su totalidad, la desesperación de Robin aumentaba al ver que el chico toma a Raven nuevamente en sus brazos y comienza a recitar una especie de conjuro y al terminar aparece un extraño porta, el chico lo atraviesa junto con Raven, desapareciendo ambos al instante- **RAVEN!!**- es lo único que logra gritar Robin ante tal imagen, justo en ese momento dos hombres llegan hasta el lugar de los hechos con dos enormes palas cada uno, y comienza a arrojar tierra sobre al ataúd vació de Raven...Robin resignado se deja caer en el piso, justo en ese momento regresa a su cuerpo la sensación de horas antes, el cielo comienza a intercalar al sol y a la luna, Robin vuelve a tomar el reloj de su bolsillo, pero este vez las agujas comienzan a avanzar velozmente, regresa a su cuerpo un leve dolor de cabeza, Robin cierra sus ojos, y todo comienza a dar vueltas, hasta que por fin se calma, Robin abre los ojos y se sorprende al ver que se encuentra acostado en la cama de su habitación, y que todo había sido un simple sueño...o quizás no?

_**No! Esto no pudo ser un sueño, algo raro ocurrió esa noche y lo voy a comprobar….**_


	3. El Cementerio

Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**El Cementerio!**_

_**No! Esto no pudo ser un sueño, algo raro ocurrió esa noche y lo voy a comprobar…**_

Ante tal descubrimiento Robin alarmado convoca una reunión urgente con todos sus compañeros, algo que no le agrada mucho a los titanes ya que apenas iban a ser las 6 de la mañana:

**-Que es lo que ocurre vieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejo??-** pregunta Cyborg en medio de un bostezo

**-Si!! Que pasa viejo?? No sabes que interrumpes mi sueño de belleza??-** Reclama Chico Bestia, quien estaba vestido con su pijama de ositos preferida

-**Por favor Chico Bestia, sabes que eso nunca funciona**- Dice Terra- **Pero en serio Robin…que es lo que ocurre??**

**-Si amigo, por favor dinos, ya nos tienes angustiados- **Pide Star

** Bueno Chicos, lo que les tengo que contar es algo muy importante, saben que anoche, mientras dormía tuve unas imágenes del entierro de nuestra amiga Raven, y hay algo que me tiene muy preocupado, después que nos fuimos alguien extraño entro al cementerio y tomo el cuerpo de Raven… no pude verle el rostro por que lo cargaba cubierto y tampoco lo pude detener ya que el no me podía ver yo era una especie de fantasma…entonces necesitamos comprobar esta información y quería que me acompañaran esta noche al cementerio para**…. - Dice Robinpero antes de terminar es interrumpido

**-Espérame un momento, tu estas queriendo decir que me despertaste a las 6 de la mañana, interrumpiendo así MI sueño de belleza, solo para decirnos de tu loco sueño?-**pregunta Chico Bestia algo enojado

**-A nadie le importa tu entupido sueño Chico Bestia…**comienza a decir Cyborg

**-Oyeeee- ** se queja bestita

**-Lo que en realidad me preocupa es el hecho de que Robin quiere que nos vayamos al cementerio a desenterrar a nuestra amiga solo para comprobar si su sueño es real- **Dice Cyborg realmente enojado

**-Es eso cierto amigo Robin??- **Pregunta Star inocentemente

**-Si…bueno…no…-**intenta aclarar Robin

**-Como se te ocurre que vamos a hacer eso Robin??- **Pregunta alarmada Terra

**-Lo que yo tuve no fue un sueño- **afirma Robin

**-Ah no??...Imágenes que tienes mientras duermes Robin!… como no va a ser un sueño!! Nuestra amiga murió, yo fui testigo, yo la examine, yo la prepare para su entierro, no me vengas con esas cosas… Ni pienses que te voy a seguir en tu jueguito!!- **Dice Cyborg mientras se marcha, parecía sumamente enojado, incluso unas cuantas de sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir

**-Apoyo a Cyborg Robin, me parece que dejarnos llevar por tu afán de no superar la muerte de Raven no es nada sano viejo- **Dice chico Bestia mientras se retira al igual que su amigo robótico

**-Lo siento Robin, pero si por casualidad., es un simple sueño??- **pregunta Terra

**-Y si no lo es??** Insiste Robin

**-Prefiero quedarme sin saberlo, yo también la vi morir Robin**- Dice Terra mientras sigue a sus dos compañeros

**-Y tu?? Que no piensas seguirlos??- **Pregunta Robin algo deprimido

**- Estas seguro de lo que dices Robin?? Estas seguro de que no es un seño??- **Pregunta Star

**-Estoy mas que seguro Star, se que nada de lo que vi es un sueño y se los voy a comprobar- **Dice Robin mientras se regresa a su habitación

**-Espera Robin, yo te apoyo- **Dice

**-Gracias Star, me alegra que por lo menos alguien en esta Torre no me trata como a un loco- **dice Robin

** -Pero que piensas hacer?- **Pregunta Star algo preocupada

**-Comprobar que lo que tuve no fue un simple sueño- **dice Robin firmemente

**-yo te acompaño- **pide Star

-**No, gracias Star, pero esto tengo que hacerlo solo.- **Dice Robin mientras se marcha dejando a Star pensando en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir

Eran las 4 de la mañana en la torre, Robin hace mas de una hora que había salido hacia el cementerio, Star se había dado cuenta de ello, y desde ese momento no había podido dormir, se había quedado sentada en la sala de la torre esperando su regreso, en ese momento Cyborg despierta y se encamina a la cocina para buscar algo de agua, al pasar por la sala se da cuenta de la presencia de Star, aun estaba algo enojado, pero eso no le quitaba lo caballeroso, se sienta al lado de Star

**-Que es lo que ocurre??-** pregunta Cy algo preocupado

**-Nada, es que yo**…-intenta decir Star, pero no le salen las palabras, esta algo asustada por la presencia de cyborg, ya que si se enteraba de lo de Robin, se iba a volver una fiera.

**-Es que yo que??-** pregunta Cyborg

-**nada, nada**- dice Star

**-Vamos dime lo que te pasa…ya se, tiene que ver con Robin?-** Pregunta Cyborg picadamente

-**Robin?? Que tiene que ver Robin?? Nadie a dicho Robin aquí??-** Dice Star, se le notaba a leguas el nerviosismo

**-Que te pasa Star?? Por que estas tan extraña??-** pregunta cyborg extrañado

**-A mi, nada-** dice Star en un intento de convencer a su amigo

**-Ya se lo que te pasa… Donde esta Robin?-** pregunta Cyborg, su tono se escuchaba mas enojado.

**Yo…yo n…no…se**…- intenta decir Star

**Mas te vale que me digas donde esta-** Presiona Cyborg

**El,…el fue al cementerio**- se rinde Star

**Ya sabía yo…**Dice Cyborg mientras se levanta y va hacia la computadora para encender la alarma, Chico Bestia y Terra salen alarmados de sus habitaciones,

**Que es lo que ocurre Cyborg**??- preguntan los chicos algo alarmados

**Robin se fue hasta el cementerio, temo que ya sea muy tarde, hay que darse prisa**- Dice Cyborg alarmadoo:p/o:p

Todos los titanes, incluyendo a Star, emprende camino hasta llegar al cementerio, la sangre de Cyborg hierve al ver justo enfrente de la tumba de su hermanita a Robin todo lleno de tierra y con una pala en sus manos

**QUE HICISTE??-** grita Cyborg, mientras camina velozmente hacia el, el resto de los titanes temiendo lo peor intentan detenerlo, pero es inútil, Cyborg camina hacia Robin, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero justo antes de lograrlo escucha unas leves palabras

**Esta vacía!-** Dice Robin. Automáticamente cyborg baja la guardia y se dispone a comprobar las palabras de su amigo, y su expresión cambia a terror al darse cuenta que son ciertas.

­­­­­­­­­­Este es el 3er Capitulo, espero que les halla agradado, por favor dejen comentarios y mas pronto de lo que piensan publicare el 4to capitulo:

"**El chico misterioso"**


	4. El chico misterioso

**3er Capitulo**

**El chico misterioso**

6:30 de la mañana en la Torre T:

**¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!-** Grita Cyborg, mientras con su mano vuelta puño golpea con todas sus fuerzas la pared del comedor, en su rostro se nota el enfado y la confusión.

**Tranquilo viejo**- intenta calmarlo Chico Bestia con unas palmadas en la espalda.

**Tranquilo?? Como quieres que este tranquilo sabiendo lo acaba de ocurrir?? O mejor dicho, sin saber lo que esta pasando?? **Pregunta Cyborg a Chico Bestia.

**Les dije, ese sueño que tuve, no era realmente un sueño, ella intenta comunicarse conmigo, con nosotros, seguro es por ese vinculo especial…tenemos que averiguar donde esta, y sobre todo, con quien, Raven nos necesita, lo siento!**…Dice Robin firmemente

**Pero amigo Robin, como haremos, no tenemos pistas, ni nada…además, tu no pudiste ver quien se la había llevado, hay tantos villanos que pudieron haberlo hecho…** dice Star preocupada

**SI, además, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que este viva**- apoya Terra

**Y si no lo estuviera…por que la quieren??, aquí hay algo muy extraño, y averiguaremos que es-** dice Robin.

**Slade****?¡**!- Grita Chico Bestia

**Es imposible, yo acabe con el, lo vi hundirse en el mar, el no puede ser-** Dice Robin firmemente

**Así como nosotros vimos morir a Raven Robin?? Aquí cualquier cosa puede ocurrir- **dice Cyborg algo más calmado**.**

**Es cierto, no tenemos la menor idea de lo que ocurre-** Dice Terra mientras se sienta algo resignada.

**No importa amigos, se que lo vamos a descubrir, sabremos que es lo que ocurre con nuestra amiga, por algo somos los jóvenes titanes- **dice Star tratando de dar ánimos.

Cientos de teorías comienzan a surgir con respecto a la ubicación, y el estado de Raven, pero ninguna logra convencer por completo al equipo, pasan las horas, los días, mientras que por otro lado…

Acaba de amanecer, y en la cueva de un bosque muy cercano se logra ver a una persona acostada en el suelo, es la misma sombra de siempre, pero esta vez todo esta mas claro y se logra reconocer a esa sombra…_es Raven_!, parece estar dormida, refleja mucha paz, de repente se acerca la otra sombra, la que siempre la acompaña, pero a esta aun no se le puede ver bien el rostro, ya que como siempre, carga puesto un traje que lo cubre en su totalidad, incluyendo una capucha para su rostro…

_**Ángel…mi ángel… como amaneces??**_

…

_**Me alegra tanto!!, sabes mi niña?? Creo que ya reuní las suficientes fuerzas como para traerte de nuevo…pero ahora la pregunta es… como??...ninguno de los hechizos que me se funcionan…Anoche fui a la biblioteca antigua, esa que tu conoces, pero no pude conseguir nada mi bella dama, estuve buscando como loco, es imposible que en toda esa biblioteca no halla ningún libro que solucione nuestro problema, y en este planeta de humanos no hay otro lugar donde pueda encontrar esa clase de libros….**__Posa su mano sobre el rostro de Raven y comienza a acariciarle la mejilla-__** te estoy decepcionando mi niña, yo se que tu cuentas conmigo, pero ya no se que hacer, no puedo volver a aquel lugar, si lo hago, no me dejaran venir de nuevo contigo, ahorita soy el mas buscado por allá….pero si no voy, como haré para ayudarte??...¡espero un momento!... ¡¡tu!! Tu tienes la solución a esto Ángel…una vez usaste un hechizo para traer a uno de tus amigos…cual habrá sido??... Tus libros!... De seguro en ellos esta la respuesta, tengo que ir a buscarlos a ese extraño lugar que llamabas hogar, iré esta noche, tranquila, no me descubrirán, y podré traer conmigo la solución.**_

Esa noche todos los titanes se dirigían a dormir como siempre, estaban cansados, a pesar de que hace mucho no tenían un trabajo lo suficientemente duro, estar pendiente de la ciudad, y de cualquier ladroncillo, cansaba, además, La investigación de Raven, no iba por buen camino, no habían podido descubrir nada lo suficientemente interesante.

Cuando los titanes ya están dormidos, una sombra (ya conocida por nosotros) habré un portal que da justo a la habitación de nuestra titán desaparecida, rápidamente, comienza a buscar por toda la habitación aquello que tanto necesitaba, sin sospechar que cada uno de sus movimientos estaba siendo grabado (Cyborg había colocado cámaras luego de la muerte de Raven), por otro lado, en la habitación del titán de hojalata, una lucecita comenzaba a titilar, y a hacer un sonido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que este despertara exaltado, rápidamente apaga la alarma y se dispone a observar lo que ocurre en una computadora que poseía en su recamara, y se sorprende al ver una extraña sombra en el cuarto de su hermanita, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanta y a paso firme se dirige hasta la habitación de esta, no quería avisarle a nadie, para el era algo muy personal, pero no sospechaba que chocaría con alguien en el camino…

**Cyborg!! Cuidado por donde andas!! Que te pasa que estas tan acelerado??­**- Pregunta el líder del grupo, mientras bebía un sorbo del agua que poseía en la mano.

**Shhhh, Robin silencio! Que haces acá?-** pregunta el chico robótico en un tono apenas audible.

**Yo?? Buscando un vaso de agua…que no puedo??…y tu que haces por aquí??… espera…por que me mandas a callar??...** Pregunta Robin algo molesto

**Es que…es que…y…yo… bueno…. Te lo voy a decir, la alarma me acaba de decir que hay un extraño en la habitación de Raven**.- dice Cyborg resignado a perder su plan.

**QUE?, y por que no avisas??... que no entiendes que puede ser quien la tiene??-** Dice Robin algo enfadado

**Trata de entender, es algo personal para mi, quiero vengarme, descubrir que pasa!-** responde Cyborg

**Cy, todos queremos y extrañamos a Rae… pero si queremos descubrir que pasa tenemos que estar junto en esto…pero eso ahorita no importa, tenemos que darnos prisa!!...puede huir en cualquier momento… Avisémosle al resto de los titanes por el telecomunicador, no hagamos bulla, puede huir en cualquier momento…**

En la habitación de Raven

**Donde estarán?…hay tantas cosas tan extrañas e inútiles acá, ya los he buscado por todas partes… ummm, Ya se! Como pude ser tan ciego, es igual que antes, no ha cambiado!- **dice la sombra misteriosa mientras se dirige hacia la cama de Rae y con ambas manos levanta el colchon que en ella se hallaba, al hacerlo, queda al recubierto un pequeño escondite en el cual se encuentran algunos libros…**Bingo! Los encontre!! Ahora si podré ayudarla… **Pero cuando se disponía a tomar los libros para huir, la puerta se abre violentamente, dando a la vista a 5 jóvenes muy decididos…

**Ahhh…- Star suelta un grito ahogado**

**Quien eres y que haces en la habitación de Raven?? Ella no permite que nadie entre acá- **Dice Chico Bestia algo enfadado, la sombra misteriosa sube el rostro para observar a los chicos que ahí se encontraban, y para poder apreciarlos mejor se baja la capucha que siempre llevaba sobre su rostro, dando a conocer a un chico muy guapo, y para nuestra historia, muy familiar, era alto, blanco, con el cabello negro, algo largo y liso, era de rasgos muy finos, con una mirada penetrante y unos espectaculares ojos grises ( saben de quien hablo no?).

**Responde lo que te pregunto mi amigo- **dice Star con un tono de voz serio, poco usado por ella.

**Tu te me haces familiar…eres el chico que se llevo a Raven del cementerio verdad??,** dice Robin mientras se acerca peligrosamente a el- **que es lo que quieres con ella? donde esta? como esta?...**pregunta Robin, pero nada que recibe respuesta. El líder del grupo ya se comienza a desesperar, y en un intento por obtener respuestas, toma al misterioso chico por el cuello, (cargaba un traje parecido al de Raven, pero completamente negro) **Responde! Que sabes de nuestra amiga??- **pero el chico sin demostrar ningún tipo de cobardía, suelta una descarada risa.

**Jajaja**** crees que me asustas niño?? Por favor, no me hagas reír- **de repente desaparece de las manos de Robin y aparece unos dos metros atrás, dejando al líder del grupo paralizado.

**Que? **dice Cyborg impresionando y acercándose hasta donde su líder**…mas te vale que respondas las preguntas anteriores, no quiero nada de trucos chico.**

**Por favor, responde, estamos preocupados por nuestra compañera- **Dice Terra algo mas reservada, a lo que todos miran sorprendidos

**Ja! a****l fin, alguien con algo de educación en este planeta, bueno claro, eso porque el ángel no esta… **dice el chico misterioso, pero es interrumpido por un intento de insulto de parte de Cyborg…**eh eh eh….nada de insultos por favor, que hay de la educación??…bueno…para que estén más tranquilos, su amiga esta bien, se encuentra a salvo… y no gracias a ustedes.- **dice el chico como culpando a los titanes.

**Pero como?…ella estaba muerta…****la vimos…la enterramos….**pregunta Cyborg totalmente paralizado,

**Ummmm demasiada información, y yo cargo mucha prisa, ****despreocúpense, ella esta en buenas manos**..dice mientras se acerca a la cama y toma los libros que allí estaban…**de verdad quisiera seguir conversando con ustedes, pero se me hace tarde, y necesito terminar algunas cosas…vamos no pongan esas caras niños, nos volveremos a ver, este planeta es muy pequeño….y nuestra relación será muy grande**…

**E****spera no iras a ningún lado**- dice Cyborg mientras intenta agarrarlo, pero justo en ese momento, se tele transporta hasta la puerta, todos los titanes dan la vuelta buscándolo, **acá estoy!! Fue un placer conversar con ustedes humanos, pero ya es hora de irme, me están esperando, hasta pronto!** dice mientras se habré un portal en el piso, justo debajo de el, haciéndolo desaparecer, Chico Bestia, quien en ese momento estaba mas cerca, intenta detenerlo, pero resulta imposible.


	5. Un pasado no olvidado

Esa noche todos los titanes se fueron a dormir como de costumbre, pero esta vez algo inusual ocurría, Robin tenia un sueño muy peculiar, se encontraba en un cementerio, justo en frente de el estaba una lapida que para el era sumamente familiar, era l

**4to Capitulo**

**Un pasado no olvidado**

5:15 am…Cueva en el bosque!

**Ya volví ángel…espero que hallas pasado buena noche, bueno, se que no estas en el mejor Templo del universo, pero esto es solo mientras te recuperas y espero que eso sea pronto, en serio, ya no aguanto las ganas de hablar contigo…se que haz cambiado, pero igual necesito verte a los ojos como antes…sabes?? Hoy fui para esa extraña casa terrestre, Torre "T" creo que la llamabas no?.. Bueno, no importa, el punto es que fui a buscar tus libros para localizar el hechizo que necesitamos, al principio casi no los encuentro, pero menos mal que me acorde de cuando éramos pequeños, tu siempre escondías tus libros debajo de la cama, para que así los monjes no se dieran cuenta que estabas practicando tu magia. **(Suspiro)… **siempre fuiste muy astuta, jeje, que días aquellos mi ángel, hace ya tantos años de eso, se que tu no te debes acordar de mi, pero para mi fue imposible olvidar ese rostro tan hermoso que posees...**Dice mientras se agacha y le da un dulce beso a la frente de Raven 

**Ah por cierto, tus amigos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia en la Torre, intentaron combatir conmigo, pensaron que iba a hacer algún tipo de daño… tranquila, todo salio bien, pero no se como se enteraron de que no estabas muerta, y me preguntaron por ti, sospechaban que yo sabia algo y por eso estaba en tu cuarto, en fin les dije que estabas bien, y en buenas manos, claro, no hay mejores manos que las mías, jeje…bueno a pesar de que para ellos no era bueno el que yo estuviera en tu habitación y que querían atraparme, pude notar su cara de felicidad al enterarse que estabas bien, ellos te quieren mucho, al igual que tu a ellos…Nunca pensé que en este planeta tan extraño, donde habitan seres malignos, que solo se dedican a robar y matar a los demás de su misma especie, donde hay tanta basura y cosas inútiles que lo único que causan son daños, donde los terrestres se alimentan con seres vivos mas indefensos que ellos…hubiesen personas como…los titanes…, cuando me entere que te habías marchado para venir para acá me preocupe mucho por ti, por eso fue tantas cosas que hice, pero ya el pasado es pasado. Lo importante es que estoy acá contigo, aunque por ahora, tú no te hallas dado cuenta de ello…**

Flash Back

Es de noche en un oscuro templo, parece estar vació, pero si se presta atención, se logran oír el inocente llanto de una niña, de repente se encienden las luces y esta pequeña, de aproximadamente 5 años de edad, se logra ver en un rincón, con las piernas flexionadas, y el rostro entre ellas, tenia puesto un traje totalmente blanco, pegado al cuerpo, con una capa y capucha del mismo color, tenia un hermoso cabello liso y azulado y una húmeda, triste, pero hermosa mirada, al darse cuenta que alguien invade su soledad, se levanta rápidamente intentando huir, pero mientras corre alguien toma su brazo, impidiéndole seguir el paso.

**Suéltame!! **Insiste la pequeña entre llantos y sollozos, al sentirse atrapada

**No quiero… - **Dice tranquilamente la otra voz, esta no sonaba muy ruda, parecía ser la de un niño. La niña intrigada, voltea para ver de frente a su contrincante y se sorprende al darse cuenta de que este es apenas unos pocos años mayor que ella, (como 8 años)

**Sueltame!!** Insiste la niña y al no obtener su petición, vuelve sus pequeñas manos puños e intenta combatir con su adversario pero este sin mayor dificultad la detiene, esto desespera mas a la niña, ya que no había cosa peor para ella que perder o quedar en ridículo.

**Jajaja, Vamos, quédate tranquila, yo no te voy a hacer nada malo!** Dice el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro, esto provoca un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la niña, quien al darse cuenta, esconde su rostro en la capucha con su mano libre**. Que paso?** **Se te acabaron los golpes?** Dice el pequeño con la misma sonrisa, la cual se esfuma al darse cuenta que la pequeña iba a iniciar su llanto nuevamente.

**No vallas a llorar niña por favor**…. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya las lagrimas desbordaban los ojos de la niña….**Vamos no llores, cálmate y te prometo que te suelto- **insiste el niño, pero ya ni eso calmaba a la pequeña, ya no se le ocurría nada que hacer para detener su llanto…en un ultimo intento por calmar a la pequeña, el niño se arrodilla para quedar justo a su altura, y comienza a hacerle caras cómicas, la niña al darse cuenta no puede evitar sonreír, y esta risa va en aumento, hasta que el joven se detiene y termina viéndola justo a los ojos, **Ves pequeña, así te ves mas bonita, Pareces un angelito, eso es, eres un ángel…Mi ángel!- **Comenta el pequeño y puff otro sonrojo por parte de la niña.

Fin del Flash Back

_**Que días aquellos, como quisiera que volvieran, así hubiese podido evitar tanto sufrimiento- **__Decía aquel guapo joven, sin darse cuenta que por sus ojos corrían unas pequeñas lagrimas-__** Lo que hace la nostalgia y el…amor?… bueno, ya basta de boberías, tengo que buscar la cura para esto, no me puedo dar por vencido-**_ Dice el joven mientras toma asiento justo al lado de Raven y comienza a buscar libro tras libro… Por otro lado, en la Torre T :

**Maldición! Logro escaparse!** – Se queja el Chico Maravilla

**Muy astuto…como habrá podido entrar con mi nuevo sistema de seguridad??-** Se pregunta Cyborg así mismo en voz alta.

**No tengo idea viejo pero ese joven es espeluznaaaaaaante**- Dice chico bestia con cara de Terror

**Vamos amigos que no se dan cuenta?? –** Pregunta Star con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Que pasa Star? Como puedes estar tan alegre, se nos acaba de escapar un villano del cual ni siquiera tenemos pistas- **Se queja Robin con su mismo tono aburrido de siempre

**Que Star? Que pasa? Descubriste algo que nosotros no?-** Pregunta Terra ante el rostro de su amiga

**Que no están felices amigos? que no se dan cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir?? Nos enteramos que nuestra querida amiga Raven esta Viva!! Después de todo el sufrimiento, del funeral, del entierro, esta viva!! Robin tenias razón! Siempre la tuviste- **Dice Star a punto de soltar lagrimas de felicidad, todos los titanes se quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de la extraterrestre…era cierto…su amiga estaba viva…Todos los titanes brincaban de la alegría y de la emoción, incluso su líder, pero de un momento a otro rompió el festejo…

**Aun no es momento de celebrar, nuestra amiga esta viva, pero no tenemos ni idea de con quien, ni en que estado se encuentre… Lo mejor será que aceleremos el paso ahora que sabemos que esta con nosotros…**habla el joven líder,Y así hicieron, comenzaron una exhaustiva búsqueda…sin saber que la búsqueda los iba a encontrar a ellos

Ya eran como las 7 de la noche, y en la cueva, el joven no había dejado de buscar entre los libros…en su rostro se observaba el cansancio y el desespero, cada hechizo que pensaba que podía funcionar lo probaba, ya estaba agotado, llevaba todo el día en eso, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, tenia que ayudarla para que abriera los ojos, quería ver nuevamente esa penetrante mirada amatista…

Flash Back

Se observaba en el mismo Templo a los dos niños, uno sentado al lado del otro…

**Y dime…que hace un ángel como tu en un lugar como este? Por que llorabas?-** Pregunta el chico sin dejar de ver a la niña a los ojos.

**Por nada, yo vivo aquí con mi mami, y con los monjes…ellos son mi familia**- Dice la niña algo triste

**Ummmm ya veo**… comenta el pequeño bajando la mirada

**Y tu?? Quien eres y que haces por acá?? Nunca te había visto **- Pregunta la niña

**Yo? Ehhh… yo soy Abel, soy el hijo menor del Rey Aaró**n…Dice el niño en un tono presumido.

**Aaaaah (grito ahogado) eso quiere decir que eres un príncipe?… tengo que decirle a mi mami-** Dice emocionada mientras se da la vuelta e intenta caminar hacia las habitaciones en busca de su madre, pero antes de dar un paso, es detenida por un brazo

**Por favor, no puedes decirle nada, estoy tratando de huir…**pide Abel a la niña

**Pero…es que no se…y si mi mami me regaña?-** Pregunta la niña inocentemente

**Vamos ángel, nada malo va a pasar… por cierto, no me haz dicho tu nombre…Como te llamas??** Pregunta Abel

**Que mal educada príncipe disculpe**- intenta hablar la niña, pero es interrumpido.

**No, ****no… no me digas príncipe… solo ****dime**** Abel-** Corrige El pequeño

**Bueno, entonces te diré Abel, me gusta mucho ese nombre…que significa??-** Pregunta la niña

**Significa Aliento-** responde Abel

**Bueno entonces hola Abel!! Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte…**Dice la niña muy tiernamente y con una gran sonrisa, pero antes de continuar, es interrumpida por una voz muy familiar-

_**Mi niña…donde estas?? …Ven pronto, ya es tarde - **_Se escucha la voz de una mujer…

**Aahh **(grito ahogado) **esa es mi mami, me esta llamando…Disculpa, pero me tengo que ir…**Dice la niña mientras se voltea e intenta correr hacia las habitaciones

**Que triste! **(dice el chico tristemente) **pero espera…como te llamas?? **La nena se voltea y se acerca a el.

**Mi nombre es Raven…**Dice la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras estira uno de sus brazos intentando estrechar la mano de su nuevo amigo, quien al oír su nombre se queda totalmente paralizado.

**Hey!! Apúrate que me tengo que ir-** Insiste la niña ya que no veía respuesta por parte de su amigo, y ya su brazo se estaba cansando

**Lo** **siento**…_**Raven**_**… Es un placer-** Dice Abel volviendo en si y tomándole, estrechándole y besándole la mano, (lo que hace que la niña se sonroje nuevamente) cambiando su rostro de perplejidad (el del niño), a una sonrisa…"_No lo puedo creer…ella"_

Fin del Flash Back


	6. Un ultimo intento!

**6to Capitulo**

**Un último intento**

**MALDICIÓN!! En estos libros tampoco consigo nada! Los pocos hechizos que he pensados que podrían funcionar, lo único que hacen es agotarme mas - **Dice el muchacho, mientras que de la ira, arroja con fuerza los libros por toda la cueva- **Ahora…que hago? **–Se pregunta, pero de repente…-

**Espera… y ese libro?? **-Dice mientras observa un pequeño libro negro situado justo detrás de Raven – **Yo no lo había visto…-**Se agacha y toma el libro- **Será que aquí sale algo que nos sirva?- **Abre el libro y comienza a pasar pagina tras pagina- **nada, nada, nada, nada, ummm…nada…AQUÍ!! Creo que encontré algo..ummm a ver…**_"Nueva vida" Recuperar el aliento perdido tras un hechizo maldito… recuperar el control corporal y la consciencia extraviada…-_**Será este?? Si!!...este tiene que ser… No tengo nada más donde buscar, esta es nuestra última oportunidad… **Comienza a leer el libro, ya después de una hora…

**NO!! …. Es imposible, este hechizo es muy fuerte para mi, no soy capaz de realizarlo- **Dice el chico con un tono de voz triste y desesperado**- Soy un perdedor, ****malita sea!!**** tu cuentas conmigo y yo te voy a decepcionar**…**NO! No me voy a dar por vencido tan rápido, tenga que lograrlo, nunca me podría perdonar el no haberte ayudado…Así tenga que morir en el intento, haré que de nuevo abras tus ojos…**

El joven se levanta y corre hacia fuera de la cueva, regresando unas horas después, estaba lloviendo fuertemente, al entrar, lo primero que hace es sacar de su capa una bolsa negra y colocarla en el piso, se quita la capa, la sacude (tratando de quitarle el agua de lluvia) y cubre a Raven con ella, para así taparla del frió. El joven toma de la bolsa que trajo numerosas velas negras y las coloca alrededor de Raven formando un círculo, las enciende una por una, junto con dos inciensos que coloca en la entrada de la cueva, entra en el círculo "místico" y se arrodilla justo al lado de Raven, se acerca a su rostro y le da un tierno beso en la frente, se coloca frente a ella, pasa una de sus piernas sobre su cuerpo y se sienta delicadamente sobre su vientre, de tal forma de quedar justo encima, y viéndola directamente a la cara, estira sus brazos, la toma fuertemente de las manos, cierra los ojos y comienza a recitar fuerte, pero tiernamente calmado…entregando su alma y su vida al hechizo

_En un tono de voz bajo:_

"_La vida da muchas vueltas_

_Siempre hay un nuevo comienzo_

_Nuestro futuro es incierto _

_Y nuestro final…abstracto_

_Pero hay oportunidades _

_Y se tienen que aprovechar_

_Se que solo hay una vida_

_Pero esta se ha de multiplicar" _

**En un tono de voz fuerte:**

"_**De divo ad mose vorte**_

_**Sempre dere a novo empezare **_

_**Orto fotoro se encerte**_

_**An orto fen ser abstaracte**_

_**Buto dere oporotini**_

_**Na ese trene te aprovechare **_

_**Ese teme so dere divo**_

_**Buto marpica for do"**_

Una luz especial y muy brillante comienza a salir del cuerpo de ambos jóvenes hechiceros, iluminando la cueva por completo, por un momento no se logra ver nada en lo absoluto, de repente la luz comienza a desaparecer, dejando a la vista a los hechicero en la misma posición anterior, a Raven no parecía haberle ocurrido nada, pero el muchacho se veía severamente cansado, este poco a poco comienza a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que ve es el rostro de su ángel, el cual aun sigue dormido, esto crea una enorme decepción por parte del joven, quien al no tener mas fuerzas, cae rendido sobre el cuerpo de Raven…

Flash Back:

Raven se encontraba sentada en un parque leyendo uno de sus libros (muy intelectual para cuatro años jeje –O-O-) mientras lee alguien le tapa sus ojos…ella comienza a tocar las manos del "intruso" para ver si descubría de quien se trataba…pero por mas nombres que dio no pudo adivinar quien era… hasta que por fin se dio por vencida…

**Hola!! Soy yo!! ….**Dice un pequeño mientras con su mano saluda a Raven

**Hola Abby!! Como estas? – **Dice Raven tiernamente mientras de un impulso se le tira a Abel encima llenándolo de abrazos…

**Abby??…honestamente preferiría que me llamaras Abel…Abby no es el nombre apropiado para un príncipe como yo…-**Dice Abel presumidamente

**Ummmm… esta bien Abby!!...**dice Rae con su dulce voz (n.n)

**Ehhh (n.nu)…bueno...yo estoy bien, como siempre y tu??-** pregunta Abel

**Súper!! Vine a pasear con mi mami…ahorita fue a buscar helados…-**responde la niña

**Ummmm que rico!!** – Dice Abel casi botando la baba

**Quieres?? Tu con quien viniste?? Y tu mami??** – Pregunta la pequeña curiosa

**Ummmm no, no quiero! **Dice Abel poniendo nuevamente su cara de presumido-** Yo vine solo, mi mami murió cuando yo nací** (cambia su rostro a uno de tristeza)

**Ooops, lo siento, se como se siente…yo no tengo papa…pero tu eres el príncipe no?? Donde esta tu papi??-** Vuelve a preguntar la niña…

**Shhhh, nadie se puede enterar que soy el príncipe, mi papa no sabe que estoy aquí!!-** Dice Abel tapándole la boca a la niña, quien al sentir las manos de Abel se sonroja y al darse cuenta de ello intenta quitárselas de encima…

**(°/°)**…**Suéltame!!- **Insiste la pequeña mientras comienza a golpear el brazo de su amigo

**Ya…calma, yo te suelto Rae**… (0.o) Dice soltando a la pequeña, quien al sentirse liberada retrocede unos pasos y voltea la mirada, poniendo cara de niña caprichosa.

**Jum-** Dice Raven, quien hace una cara de reproche, de la cual Abel se ríe…

**Tonto!!-** Dice Raven mientras le saca la lengua

**Ja llorona!!-** Dice Abel volteándole los ojos…

**Jum!!** **Presumido**- Dice la niña sacándole nuevamente la lengua

**Ja…angelito **- Dice Abel volteándole los ojos.

**Jum…caprich…ah??-** Dice la niña mientras pone una cara de incomprensión ante las palabras del niño.

**Jejeje Aun esta tu oferta del helado??-** Pregunta Abel poniendo las manos en su panza…**es que no he comido nada…n.nu**

**(O.o) Claro presumido!!-** Dice Raven tiernamente- **vamos a buscar a mi mami para que compre otro (n.n)…**

**Bueno…**apoya Abel, pero antes de ponerse en marcha Abel siente una mano en su hombro…había alguien a sus espaldas

**Aqui estas!!****… **Se escucha una voz, la cual deja a Abel paralizado. Raven al escuchar la voz voltea para ver de quien se trataba y suelta un grito ahogado al darse cuenta que era un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, el cual sin mucha dificultad levanta al niño, separando totalmente del suelo…

**Suéltame!! –**Pide el pequeño, pero sus peticiones no son oídas, Raven desea ayudarlo pero esta totalmente asustada y paralizada.

**Al fin lo encontré, su padre lo ha estado buscando como loco**- Dice el hombre misterioso con un tono de voz muy serio y fuerte.

**Vamos Roy, suéltame, yo no quiero volver allá**- Pide Abel con las lagrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos.

…**Disculpe señorito…pero este es mi trabajo…quisiera soltarlo, pero yo solo sigo ordenes**- Dice el señor mientras lo pone en el suelo, lo toma de la mano y lo comienza a jalar para que este lo siguiera, pero no se da cuenta de un peso extra en el niño, este era gracias a Raven, quien había tomado a Abel de la mano fuertemente, para tratar de evitar así que se lo llevaran, pero al ser tan pequeña, también era arrastrada por el.

Abel voltea hacia ella… **Lo siento Raven me tengo que ir… prometo que nos veremos algún día de estos…si?-** Pregunta Abel…

**Yo no quiero que te vallas….nos íbamos a comer un helado…**Dice Raven haciendo puchero y con lagrimas en los ojos…

**Discúlpame, otro día te busco y te prometo que nos comemos uno**…- Dice mientras se quitaba las pequeñas manos de Raven.

**Bueno, pero no uno… si no dos…**Dice raven con su misma cara de puchero, mientras con una mano se limpiaba las lagrimas y con los dedos de la otra formaba el numero dos.

**Jaja, de acuerdo, es una promesa…cuídate!!** Dice mientras camina, al alejarse unos metros voltea su rostro, dejando oculta hacia Raven, una triste expresión…

**O.K Abby!-** grita Raven mientras observa tristemente como su amigo se aleja cada vez mas al lado de ese "mastodonte"!

­­­­­

Fin del Flash Back

Espero que les guste este capitulo

Por favor dejen comentarios


	7. Quien eres?

7mo Capitulo

7mo Capitulo

**Quien eres??**

En la cueva del bosque, todo esta oscuro, y en aparente silencio, de repente se logran escuchar unos quejidos, parecen provenir de Abel, quien aun se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Raven…estaba muy confundido y sumamente débil, no sabia lo que ocurría, hasta que de repente cayo en cuenta de la situación en la cual se encontraba, como puedo, logra levantar un poco su cuerpo, quedando su rostro justo sobre el de Raven**…**_**Raven…estas bien??**_ Pregunta en un tono de voz apenas audible debido a las pocas fuerzas que conservaba, se encontraba emocionado de pensar que el hechizo pudo haber funcionado pero no recibe respuesta, **…**_**Raven?**_llama el chico nuevamente, pero sigue sin recibir respuesta, esto lo lleva a una total decepción, sus ojos se comienzan a humedecer, y las lagrimas comienzan a correr, **Maldición! Respóndeme Raven…**Insiste el joven, pero aun no recibía respuesta alguna, estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pensaba que ya no podía hacer mas nada, hasta que de repente comienza a escuchar una especie de gemidos**…Raven…eres tu??** Pregunta angustiado mientras se seca sus lagrimas…comienza a notar un movimiento por parte del brazo de la hechicera, rápidamente lo toma y le da un tierno beso en la mano, mientras que con su otra mano, limpia unas lagrimas suyas que sin querer cayeron en el rostro de Raven…**Ángel despierta…despierta por favor**…le susurra al oído…aun se notaba preocupado, esperaba cualquier respuesta por parte de su ángel, de repente en su rostro se fue dibujando una enorme sonrisa, al notar que Raven por fin comenzaba a abrir los ojos, después de casi 4 meses de permanecer dormida…

_**-Bienvenida- **_Le susurra el chico pero esta no le responde, esta sumamente confundida

**-Quien eres?- **Pregunta Raven mientras que con su mano se acaricia la cabeza en señal de dolor

**-Eso no importa ahora…lo que importa es que despertaste…**Dice el chico mientras se levanta de encima de Raven y se sienta al lado**-Donde estoy?..Que paso?... que ocurrió con el Rey Cuervo…con mis amigos?- **pregunta débilmente, se notaba angustiada

-**Calma…todo salio bien, tu los salvaste-** Dice el chico mientras le acaricia el rostro

**-N…no le creo, necesito comprobarlo, neces…i…t…to ver que pas…so-** Dice la chica cuervo mientras inútilmente se intenta levantar

**-Quédate tranquila, aun estas muy débil, recuerda que acabas de despertar…todo esta bien….confía en mi- **Le dice Abel mientras intenta acostarla nuevamente

**-Como puedo confiar en alguien que no conozco??** Pregunta la chica gótica

**-Si me conoces, solo que no te acuerdas de mi**. Responde Abel

Raven se le queda viendo directamente a los ojos

**-Ummmm ya se! Eres el chico de los sueños, el que me avisaba todo lo del Rey Cuervo-** Dice Raven

-**Puede ser, pero soy mucho mas que eso…**Responde Abel a lo que Raven se queda pensativa…**pero eso ahora no importa…tendremos tiempo para hablar, por ahora será mejor que descanses, estas muy débil, se te nota en los ojos…yo también necesito descansar un poco...** dice el chico mientras que como puede, debido a su debilidad acomoda su capa arropando bien a Raven, y se cuesta al lado de ella, _**buenas noches mi Ángel**_susurra antes de quedar completamente dormido! …Raven estaba confundida, no tenia idea de que estaba pasando, pero estaba muy cansada para averiguarlo, y sin quererlo, de un momento a otra queda dormida.

Sorry por la demora y por lo cortito, pero no se olviden de mi, pretendo seguir pronto, si continúan comentando, es que he estado muy full!!

Gracias!

Majo!!


	8. Vida

**Vida!**

Esa noche, Robin dormía como era habitual, junto con el resto de los ciudadanos, tenia un sueño bastante feliz estaban todos los titanes en el parque, como hace mucho no lo estaban, se encontraban felices, el estaba jugando fútbol junto con chico bestia, Cyborg, y Terra, Starfire era el arbitro del partido, y Raven se encontraba leyendo bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Como era de esperarse, el partido lo ganan Robin y Cyborg, 5 a 1, al terminar el partido, Cyborg y Star se dirigen a preparar la comida, Terra se va con Chico Bestia a comprar unas bebidas y Robin se va hablar un rato con Raven, se sienta justo a su lado y la saluda, pero Raven ni siquiera le responde, el líder insiste con su saludo, pero sigue sin recibir respuesta, el petirrojo extrañado se acera un poco mas, de repente Raven, quien no había dejado de leer su libro, sube la mirada viendo a Robin justo a los ojos…**Tranquilo, todo esta bien, yo estoy bien!...los extraño mucho, pero pronto nos volveremos a ver!! **En ese momento Robin se acuerda de su realidad, e intenta abrazarla, pero justo antes despierta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana, la luz del sol y los sonidos comienzan a revolotear en la cabeza de Abel, quien al no tener mas remedio comienza a despertar, lo primero que hace al abrir sus es ver justo hacia donde estaba Raven, y recibe un gran susto al percatarse de que ella ya no estaba, rápidamente se levanta y comienza a ver por toda la cueva, al no verla su corazón comienza a acelerarse, toma la capa que Raven había dejado en el piso, y se dirige hacia la salida con intención de buscarla, pero al salir se da cuenta de su presencia, se encontraba justo en frente de la cueva, debajo de un enorme árbol, estaba meditando, cargaba puesta su vestimenta de siempre, y su largo cabello recogido, al verla, lo único que hace Abel es sonreír, no lo podía creer, lo había logrado. Sin terminar su sonrisa, se da la vuelta y entra nuevamente a la cueva para descansar un poco más.

Por otro lado en la torre T, todos los titanes estaban extrañados con la actitud de su líder, quien desde que despertó no había podido dejar de sonreír, algo muy peculiar en el. Los titanes intentaron darle la menor importancia, pero la curiosidad no los dejaba.

**Que es lo que ocurre viejo? Por que tan feliz?-**Le pregunta por fin Cyborg

**Quien esta feliz? **Dice Robin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**HOLAA!! Por que no te ves en un espejo?? **Afirma Chico Bestia

**Ah?? A que te refieres Bestita??- **Pregunta algo tonto el líder del grupo.

**Tienes una cara de idiota que no te la quita nadie. Creo que hoy haz sonreído mas que Star- **Responde Chico Bestia..

**Quien yo??- **Vuelve a preguntar el líder a lo que vestita no responde si no que pone una cara de que lo quiere matar.

**Es cierto amigo Robin…que es lo que ocurre que estas tan feliz?- **Pregunta Star

**OK…OK lo admito si estoy algo feliz, es que anoche tuve un sueño…**Dice por fin el petirrojo.

**Que? no me digas que tuviste uno de esos sueños con…**le susurra Cyborg a su líder mientras que con su boca señala a Star.

**Nooo…no me refiero a ese tipo de sueños…**Responde Cyborg mientras se pone más colorado que un tomate, a lo que todos miran extrañados menos Cyborg, quien le sonríe picaramente

**Tuve otro sueño con Raven…**Dice el líder, a lo que todos quedan perplejos, menos Star, quien pone una cara de tristeza.

**De nuevo?? …y esta vez que pasa??- **Pregunta Terra

**Este sueño era diferente, ella estaba feliz, me decía que no nos preocupáramos, que todo estaba bien, y que pronto nos veríamos de nuevo…**Responde el líder aun con su misma sonrisa.

**Y será que…**Intenta preguntar Chico Bestia, pero no le salen las palabras.

**Ustedes saben sobre mi vinculo especial con Raven, saben todo lo que ha ocurrido con el…Además, ninguno de mis sueños me ha defraudado…y se que este tampoco lo será.- **Afirma Robin a lo que todos sus amigos sonríen y apoyan.

Después de un largo rato de meditación. Raven decide entrar nuevamente en la cueva, intenta hacer el menos ruido posible al percatarse de que el joven de sus sueños anteriores aun seguía dormido…se acerca un poco a el y comienza a analizarlo, necesitaba saber de quien se trataba, y que hacia ahí con ella. Aprovecha su sueño para intentar entrar en su mente y en sus recuerdos, abre su mano derecha, la posa sobre la frente del chico y comienza a recitar un conjuro, pero antes de terminar, Abel se levanta, y al percatarse de lo que intenta hacer Raven, la toma fuertemente del brazo, y la aleja, algo con lo que Raven no lucha, si no que se deja llevar terminando tirada en el piso unos cuantos metros mas atrás, extrañada y dolida mira al chico a los ojos, este los tenia completamente negros, y una extraña energía los rodeaba, a los segundos vuelven a la normalidad, y el chico mira a Raven arrepentido.


	9. La Verdadera Historia

**La verdadera Historia!**

**Lo siento, de verdad…no quise hacerlo- **Pide perdón Abel, se veía realmente arrepentido, pero Raven no responde, si no que en total silencio se levanta e intenta salir de la cueva, y lo hubiese logrado si no fuera por que Abel corre hacia a ella y le toma el brazo.- **Lo siento…por favor…**Dice casi lloroso, al sentir los brazos de Abel, Raven no puede evitar sonrojarse, pero rápidamente el color de sus mejillas vuelve a la normalidad.

**Me tengo que ir, tengo que buscar a mis amigos, ellos deben estar muy preocupados por mi…**Dice con una voz fría, seria…cortante

**Por favor no, aun no, no sabes tantas cosas que han pasado…ellos no se deben preocupar por ti, ellos piensan que estas muerta….** Dice Abel, tratando de convencerla para que se quede

**Estoy segura de que ellos saben que yo estoy viva, y me están esperando…**Responde Raven.

**Por Favor, no te vallas…**Pide Abel

**Y por que no lo haría?? **Pregunta Raven.

Abel no responde…

**Lo sabía, no hay razones…**Dice Raven mientras retoma su camino hacia la torre.

**No!! Espera!! De verdad no te acuerdas de mi?…**.Pregunta Abel, a lo que Raven se detiene y se voltea.

**Ya te dije, eres el chico de mis sueños, el que me avisaba todo lo del Rey Cuervo…oye, te agradezco eso, pero no es suficiente para quedarme-**LeResponde Raven.

**Es que yo soy mucho mas que eso mi Angel…-**A Raven se le ve en los ojos una sensación de nostalgia, aunque no estaba para nada segura de lo que pensaba, ella abre sus manos y se acerca poco a poco hacia a el, mientras recita el mismo conjuro de antes, quería intentar nuevamente entrar en sus recuerdos, Abel la mira aterrado, y cuando ella se encuentra a tan solo unas centímetros de el la toma fuertemente de sus brazos, y sus ojos se ponen totalmente negros y la misma energía de antes los vuelve a rodear, Raven detiene su conjuro y queda en total silencio, esperaba de nuevo el ataque, pero Abel dura en ese estado unos segundos, con gran esfuerzo logra calmarse, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, sus manos aun toman a Raven, pero ahora con menos fuerza, Raven retoma el hechizo, posa sus manos en la frente de Abel, de repente una luz invade la mente de amos, y comienzan a aparecer distintas escenas y sonidos…

Se escuchan unos gritos, parecen ser los de una mujer, al poco tiempo se escucha el llanto de un bebe, de un momento a otro, todo es silencio…Hay un enorme luz, se logra ver la sombra de un hombre, se encuentra de pie en una habitación, a su lado un niño de unos 5 años de edad, de repente se abre una puerta y de ella sale una mujer con un bebe en brazos…-**El bebe nació en perfecto estado, pero lamento decirle que su mujer no logro sobrevivir…**La sombra del hombre, toma al pequeño bebe en brazos, mientras el otro niño sale corriendo, todo se oscurece, de repente aparece otra imagen, en ella se encuentra el pequeño Abel de unos 3 años jugando con una torre de tacos, de repente entra su hermano, Richard y con una patada tumba la torre que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado levantar el pequeño, quien sin pensarlo se pone a llorar, mientras que su hermano le grita…**Eres un acecino!! Tu no mereces vivir en esta casa…tu mataste a mama!! Tu la mataste…**Dice el niño mientras sale corriendo.

En otra imagen se ve al pequeño Abel huyendo del castillo, llega a un templo, donde se escucha un llanto, de repente se encuentra en ese mismo templo, sentado y hablando con Raven…comienzan a aparecer sucesivamente imágenes de ellos dos juntos, en el parque, en el templo, comiendo helado, en la ultima de esas imágenes se encontraban los dos chicos, ya estaban algo mas grades, Raven tenia unos 11 años y Abel unos 14, los dos estaban encima de un enorme árbol, Abel estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, y Raven, acostada con su cabeza en las piernas de Abel…

**Abel, hoy me diverti mucho, **Dice Raven muy feliz

**Si yo también me divertí mucho-** Responde Abel

**Sabes Abel, eres una persona muy especial para mí, eres mi único amigo, y nunca te quiero perder**…-Dice Raven algo sonrojada.

**Raven tu también eres muy especial para mi, hace mas de 6 años que te conozco, no sabe cuanto te he logrado querer-** Le responde Abel acariciándole el rostro.

**Abel, prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar,** dice raven mientras se levanta y se sienta justo enfrente de Abel.

**Te lo prometo mi Ángel- **dice mientras con una de sus manos acaricia el cabello de su amiga, de repente sus rostros comienzan a acercarse poco a poco, sus ojos se comienzan a cerrar y sus labios están a punto de rozarse cuando debido a los poderes de Raven, las luces del pueblo comienzan a estallar, y las cosas comienzan a volar, esto saca de su concentración a los pequeños, quienes se quedan viendo directamente a los ojos, estaban totalmente sonrojados.

**Lo siento Abby…**Dice Raven totalmente apenada, Abel le toma las manos.

**No lo lamentes…te quiero mucho sabes…**Dice Abel tiernamente mientras se tira del árbol, Raven lo sigue, pero ella cae delicadamente gracias a sus poderes.

**Ya es tarde Abel, me tengo que ir, mi mama debe estar preocupada…**Le dice Raven.

**Esta bien, te entiendo, entonces nos vemos mañana en el parque…de acuerdo??- **Pregunta Abel

**Esta bien, mañana en el parque…y por cierto Abel, no se te olvide lo que me prometiste…**Dice Raven mientras se aleja.

**Eso nunca se me va a olvidar mi Ángel**- Grita Abel, mientras también retoma su camino….De repente todo se vuelve oscuridad, se escucha un enorme grito de un hombre, aparecemos en la cueva, Raven aun seguía con sus manos sobre la frente de Abel, este aun le tomaba los brazos, pero estaba totalmente descontrolado, no dejaba de gritar, unos gritos aterradores, que transmitían dolor, Raven no quiere seguir con su conjuro, no puede hacerlo sufrir tanto, instantáneamente al detener su conjuro, las manos de Abel, sueltan a Raven y cae inmediatamente desmayado, Raven preocupada y también muy cansada por el esfuerzo del conjuro, se sienta a su lado y comienza a analizarlo, estaba muy débil, parecía que tenia fiebre, estaba sudando y temblaba, Raven lo arropa con su capa y se queda sentada a su lado, pensando en todas aquellas imágenes que había visto, era el, no lo podía creer…_que es lo que había pasado?? Por que después de tantos años?_

Raven no lo podía dejar de mirar, cientos de recuerdos y preguntas la invadían con solo verlo…inevitablemente su mano se posa sobre el rostro de el, y comienza a acariciarlo, a pesar de todo aun sentía muchas de las cosas que sentía cuando era tan solo una niña, por que mas que lo intentara no podía dejar de quererlo, y mucho menos odiarlo, ya comenzaba a anochecer y Abel nada que mejoraba, Raven tenia miedo de usar sus poderes con el, pensaba que algo le podía pasar, ya que nunca antes alguien se había puesto así con su conjuro para entrar en los reacuerdos, así que prefirió quedarse ahí a su lado por cualquier cosa…Pasaron algunas horas ya eran cerca e las 12 de la noche y Abel comenzaba a despertar, ya su fiebre había bajado, al abrir los ojos lo primero que hace es observar a Raven…

**No sabes cuanto lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa**- Es lo primero que dice al verla.

**No creo que lo lamentes mas que yo, estuve día tras día esperándote en aquel parque, hasta que me di cuenta que tu no volverías, que tu habías roto tu promesa…Que fue lo que ocurrió Abel?? Por que tenías que hacerme eso sabiendo lo que significabas para mí??-** Le reprocha Raven.

**Yo nunca tuve la intención de dejarte…tu eras mi única amiga, te quería demasiado…te juro que nunca quise dejarte…nunca quise romper mi promesa**…Dice Abel, en su voz se notaba su tristeza.

**Entonces que fue lo que pasó?? Por que nunca llegaste al parque?? Por que nunca me fuiste a buscar…. Por que me dejaste sola??-** Dice Raven ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Si te fui a buscar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, esa noche, la ultima vez que nos vimos, yo volví a casa, allí se encontraba mi padre, lo salude como de costumbre, ese día mi felicidad era notable, y tu sabes bien porque…**

**Que pasa campeón? Por que tan feliz? Donde estabas?** Me pregunta mi padre, justo en ese momento entra mi hermano mayor…

**vamos respóndele a mi padre…por que tan feliz?..**. A mi me pareció extraña eso por parte de mi hermano, nosotros nunca nos llevamos bien, pero no le di importancia,

**No padre es que estaba jugando con unos amigos en el barrio, resulta que gane, y me invitaron a seguir jugando mañana…** le respondo normalmente a mi padre

**Sabes que nunca me ha gustado que te juntes con cualquiera, pero me alegra que hallas ganado, eso es tener sangre azul**- me decía, el nunca fue una persona muy humilde, pero si tenia un gran corazón, pensé que todo estaba bien, hasta que escuche una molesta risa por la parte de atrás, era mi hermano, quien no paraba de reír…

**Que es lo que pasa Richard? **Le pregunta mi padre sin mucha vacilación** me da risa como este imbecil te maneja a su antojo…** le responde aun riendo**… **

**A ver si respetas, el que ya hayas pasado de tu mayoría de edad no te da derecho a ciertas cosas, explícame bien a que es lo que te refieres??** Le pregunta mi padre nuevamente, yo permanecía en total silencio…. **Pregúntale en realidad donde estaba y con quien??** Le dice mi hermano a lo que mi padre se me queda viendo…

**Abel tienes algo que decir?? **Me pregunta, pero yo no respondo,

**No estaba jugando con ningún niño padre, estaba con una pequeña…podría decir una noviecita…**Le decía mi hermano aun riendo, a lo que mi papa no le da mucha importancia,

**Con que si Abel, con que estabas con una noviecita…siempre supe que mi hijo seria todo un galán jajaja, pero no te tiene que dar pena contarme…vamos!! **Me dice mi padre, yo solo le respondo con una sonrisa…

**Muy bien padre, pero ahora por que no le preguntas quien es esa noviecita?? Quien es esa niña con la que ahora se la pasa??- **Le dice mi hermano, en su rostro se notaba la felicidad…

**Abel, responde lo que pregunta tu hermano?? Quien es esa jovencita??- **Me pregunta mi padre, yo estaba atemorizado, tenia terror, pavor…

**No es nadie de importancia papa, una simple niña- **le respondo, pero mi hermano no me deja en paz,

**Mentiroso!! Por que no le dices la verdad a mi padre!! Por que no le dices quien es esa niña…por que no le dices que esa niña es ****raven!! ****es la hija de Trigon, el demonio mas temido….Es la hija del mal- **Al mi hermano terminar esas palabras mi padre queda totalmente inexpresivo, me pregunta si es cierto, y yo no se lo puedo negar, se vuelve como una fiera, me insulta como no tienes idea y por ultimo me prohíbe verte de nuevo, cosa que yo no puedo aceptar, me le alzo y le intento explicar que tu no eres lo que el piensa, que eres una persona muy tierna y que te quiero mucho, y que el no va a poder evitar que yo este contigo, pero el no entiende, se vuelve una persona déspota, nunca lo había visto así, estaba como loco, me dice que si te vuelvo a ver va a ser lo posible para acabar contigo y con los tuyos, no obstante con eso. Logro encerrarme en mi propia habitación, no me dejaba salir para nada, no habia forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

**Pero por que??- **Pregunta Raven

**Veras, nosotros siempre estuvimos al tanto de quien eras tu, de las profecías, mi papa siempre pensó que tu serias la causa de la destrucción de Azarath, e intento destruirte pero los monjes te protegían muy bien, y mi padre nunca lo logro, siempre te tuvo odio, pensaba que tu lo ibas a destruir, gran error de su parte. Cuando supe quien eras, me di cuenta de tu y yo no debíamos estar juntos, pero para mi fue inevitable alejarme de ti- **Le responde Raven.

**Que paso después? Por que estas aquí?? Como te convertiste en aquel chico de mis sueño??.** Pregunta Raven, parecía desesperada por saber las respuestas.

**Pasaron 4 años, te juro que fueron los peores 4 años de mi vida, solo en ese castillo, sabiendo que te decepcione, y que debías estar odiándome, y de igual forma extrañándote…Un día mi padre enfermo, y mi hermano como siempre estaba haciendo desastres con su poder político, el castillo estaba hecho un saperoco, aprovecho ese día para huir, paso unas semanas en las partes mas oscuras de nuestro pueblo, esperando que las cosas se calmaran, al ver que todo estaba mas tranquilo voy hacia el templo, con intenciones de buscarte, estaba nervioso, ansioso, tenia muchos deseos de verte, pero cuando llego, me llevo la peor noticia de todas, tu ya no estabas, y nadie me quería decir donde estabas, como puedo me escabullo a tu antigua habitación. Estaba sola y oscura, pero me acuerdo de algo, tu escondite…tu siempre escondías tus cosas bajo el colchón de tu cama, y ahí estaba la respuesta, había una especia de cuaderno, lo abro y lo leo, y así descubro donde te encontrabas…**_**La Tierra**_**…**

**Sabia que yo no sobreviviría allí, un simple pueblerino de Azarath en un mundo tan extraño como la tierra??, **

**Me acuerdo de una carta que me hizo mi madre, antes de morir, y me dejo con una de sus encargadas…en ella decía que yo no era un simple ciudadano ni un simple Príncipe, mi alma llegaba mucho mas lejos, veras Raven, mi madre no era una simple mortal, mi madre era un Ángel, y ella dio su vida por mi, dejando en mi, parte de su alma, le pedí a los monjes que de todo corazón me ayudaran a entender mis especialidades, y así lo hicieron, además me protegieron de las búsquedas de mi padre, ellos se convirtieron en mi familia por casi un año, mientras me enseñaban a dominar esos poderes que apenas sabia que tenia, al terminar, me pidieron que le devolviera su ayuda con un favor, y ese era ayudarte a ti, en ese momento ocurría lo de tu padre, Trigon, y esa maldita y falsa profecía, todo Azarath estaba alarmado, yo, con la intención de ayudarte, me traslade a la Tierra, en tu búsqueda, pero me doy cuenta que en ese momento no necesitas mi ayuda, en ese momento ya tu tenias a tus guardianes, a tus amigos, dejo que todo pase como debía pasar, sin interferir en nada, mientras que por mi cuenta comienzo a investigar que es lo que en realidad ocurre contigo y con tu futuro, pase largo tiempo investigando, descifrando, hasta que descubrí lo que ya hoy tu sabes, me hice pasar por aquel extraño chico de tus sueños, para poder comunicarte todo lo que iba averiguando, tratando de ayudarte, para ello, los monjes del templo me convirtieron en tu guardián, y luego me enviaron de nuevo a la tierra para el momento de tu enfrentamiento con tu verdadero destino, me dijeron que te dejara sola y que solo te ayudara cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, y eso fue lo que hice, me di cuenta que ganarías sin importar el precio, solo espere que pagaras para luego devolvértelo todo. Eso hice, y ahora aquí estoy… por fin viéndote directamente a los ojos luego de tantos años, y aquí estas, apunto de volver con tus amigos- **Le responde el chico algo nostálgico…

Raven tenía sus ojos aguados, pero por su orgullo alzo su frente y se levanta tragándose una a una sus lágrimas**… No te creo!-** Le responde a lo que Abel queda confundido…

**Como??...como no me vas a creer después de todo lo que te he dicho, te juro que cada palabra es verdad…que todo paso…**Le responde Abel, también levantándose

**Entonces por que no pude ver eso en tus recuerdos??-** Pregunta Raven fríamente…**solo vi lo que yo se...**

**No se, quizás por que tus poderes vienen de un demonio, mientras que los míos vienen de un Ángel…por eso me hizo tanto daño tu conjuro- **le responde Abel.

**No se que pensar Abel**…Le dice Raven

**No lo puedo creer, de igual forma tienes mi imagen en tus sueños del Rey cuervo, tienes las palabras de los monjes y de tu madre, tienes el alboroto que aun hay en el castillo por mi huida, tienes tu vida recuperada y tienes esto**- dice mientras le da el cuaderno que había sacado de la habitación de Raven el día que la fue a buscar.

**no me queda más que creerte??…**Dice Raven igualmente fría. **De verdad, me das lastima, para mi eras un simple amigo y ya. Te fuiste y listo, no paso mas nada, no tenias que hacer nada de lo que hiciste, no era para tanto, por favor, que ingenuo…**Dice Raven burlonamente, a lo que Abel se queda frió, no sabia que decir, que hacer…no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

**Sabe algo Raven, a pesar de que nunca pude ver a mi madre, usted siempre me transmitía ese amor y ternura que ella me transmitía con solo anécdotas, recuerdos, fotos y cartas, quizás por eso le decía mi Ángel, que era la forma en que yo hablaba de mi madre, y quizás por eso no podía alejarme tanto de usted, y sufrí tanto con mi encierro, pero eso era antes, veo que ha cambiado, y entiendo que en parte sea por mi culpa, aunque yo nunca quise hacerlo…solo me queda ofrecerle mis servicios como su guardián, solo soy su servidor, un nadie dispuesto a hacer lo que usted me pida, cualquier cosa que sea…en eso me convertí por usted, y eso seré de ahora en adelante.- **Dice Abel triste y firmemente.

Raven quedo impactada y dolida con la reacción de su amigo de la infancia, a eso la estaba llevando su orgullo, ella aun sentía muchas cosas por el, pero no iba a permitir ni aceptar un perdón, aun sabiendo que el no tenia la culpa…sabia que si lo perdonaba, todo iba a ser como antes, eran cosas muy fuertes que ella no iba a poder cambiar y eso no lo podía ni lo iba a aceptar. Ella había renunciado a sus emociones y sentimientos, y quería quedarse así.

**No puedo ni quiero aceptar sus servicios, de verdad le agradezco su colaboración y lo que ha hecho por mi, pero no, mejor es que se valla**.- Le dice Raven muy fríamente.

**En serio ha cambiado, ya no es aquel ángel tierno que conocí...**- Dice Abel algo triste.

**Y nunca lo seré, usted mismo lo dijo, usted es hijo de un ángel y yo hija de un demonio, no debemos estar juntos.- **Responde Raven

**Lo siento, pero yo no puedo dejar de ser su servidor, jure ante los monjes protegerla y acompañarla en todo momento, usted más que nadie sabe lo sagrado que son esos juramentos**. Dice Abel algo irónico.

**Pero no es necesario**- Dice Raven.

**Antes no, lamento decirle que en parte me necesita, usted no es la misma de antes, no tiene los mismos poderes, yo le di parte de mi vida y mis poderes para que usted regresara, sigue dominando la oscuridad y el mal, pero ahora hay algo diferente…así que lamento decirle que por ahora usted y yo somos inseparables, por lo menos hasta que sus poderes se restablezcan por completo**.- dice Abel.

**No hay espacio en la Torre- **Dice Raven, en un último intento para correrlo.

**No importa! duermo afuera...** Responde Abel decidido.

**De acuerdo, si no tengo como evitarlo, pero intente estar lo más posiblemente alejado de mí.-** Le dice Raven mientras camina hacia la salida.

**No se preocupe, así será, **dice Abel mientras la sigue**,** en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa…_Sea como sea, lograre recuperar a mi Ángel_…Dice para si mismo, mientras se trasporta junto a su nueva "ama" hacia la Torre T.

&

Este capi esta algo mas larguito que el anterior…

Espero que igual comenten!

Chao…se les quiere…

Majo!!


	10. El reencuentro

**8vo Capitulo...**

**El reencuentro.**

Los dos jóvenes aparecieron justo en frente de la torre T…

**Parece increíble, por fin voy a ver a mis amigos**.- Dice Raven algo emocionada.

**Me alegro mucho por usted señorita Raven**, -dice Abel mientras se voltea y se sienta justo encima de una roca que se encontraba detrás de ella

**Que es lo que haces??-** Pregunta Raven confundida

**Yo?? Nada…me preparo para dormir**.-Raven lo mira confundida- **Yo le dije que a mi no me importaba dormir afuera…ahora que espera, valla a ver a sus grandiosos amigos**… Dice Abel, en su voz se escuchaba un pequeño tono de celos.

**Eso voy a hacer…no tienes que decirme nada… chao… Ah y por cierto, que duermas bien**- Dice Raven en un tono algo irónico debido a la incomodidad de dormir en una fría roca- Abel se le queda viendo un momento mientras que Raven desaparece, _Raven, Raven… te haz vuelto todo un reto…Lastima para ti, ya que yo nunca dejo los dejo… vas a ver que serás la misma Raven que yo quise…que yo ame…_

Raven aparece mágicamente en su habitación, poco a poco comienza a recorrerla por completo, tomando cada una de las cosas que ahí estaban, la mayoría estaban llenas de polvo, debido al tiempo que llevaban sin uso…pero eso no importaba, cada cosa era importante, le parecía increíble estar de nuevo en esa habitación, estar de nuevo en la torre, estar de nuevo con sus amigos, sentía muchos nervios, no sabia que decirles cuando los tuviera en frente…pero no podía darle largas al asunto, no podía estar un segundo mas sin decirle a los titanes de su presencia, decidida sale de su habitación y se encamina hacia la habitación del líder del grupo, entra sigilosamente, y de igual forma levita hacia la cama del petirrojo, las manos le temblaban, suavemente comienza a acariciar el cabello de su amigo, quien lentamente comienza a despertar, voltea para averiguar de quien son tan tiernas caricias, el se imaginaba que eran de Starfire, en realidad deseaba que fueran de ella, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al percatarse de que su acompañante nocturno no era mas que su cuervo amiga, agita un poco la cabeza para tratar de comprobar si esa imagen era verdad, o si era tan solo uno de sus sueños… y si, era verdad, por fin su amiga estaba de nuevo con ellos, no lo piensa dos veces y se abalanza hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente..- **Raven, no puedo creer que por fin estés aquí, no sabes cuanto he deseado este momento… yo siempre supe que volverías, tú nunca te darías por vencida tan fácilmente…** Le decía Robin casi con lágrimas en los ojos, **A mi también me alegar mucho estar acá, no saben cuanto los he querido ver, cuanto los he extrañado…disculpen por haberlos preocupado…** le decía la chica oscura, mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas… **tu no tienes que pedir disculpas, yo soy el que debe disculparse por no haberte protegido como debía**… le respondía el líder mientras aun la abrazaba. Raven termina el abrazo y se separa lentamente, con su mano limpia algunas de las lagrimas que derramo el chico maravilla y le dice dulcemente**… eso Robin, ya esta en el pasado, y lo mejor es olvidarlo…**luego de decir eso se levanta y mira por la ventana del cuarto de Robin, y ahí estaba Abel, sentadito en la misma roca donde lo dejo…**el pasado se debe quedar en el pasado**… termina de decir la chica, luego de eso cierra la ventana y toma al petirrojo de la mano, jalándolo hacia la salida de la habitación…

**Que??- Hacia donde me llevas??** Pregunta Robin algo confundido…

**Ven acompáñame a ver a los demás**…Dice la chica muy emocionada, jalando a su amigo aun mas fuerte

**Pero Raven, son las 3 de la mañana, no puedes esperar que amanezca??** Le pregunta el petirrojo

**No, no puedo, ya espere casi 4 meses, no pienso esperar ni un minuto mas…** le contesta la hechicera

**Bueno, entonces vamos, pero como vamos a hacer para llamarlos a todos?? **Pregunta el petirrojo.

**Muy fácil**!!, dice la chica mientras que presiona uno de los botones de emergencia que se encuentran en la torre, el líder intenta detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la alarma de la torre comienza a sonar, la despampanante luz roja a brillar, y nuestros héroes faltantes comienzan a aparecerse poco a poco…los primeros en aparecer son Cyborg y Starfire, quienes al entrar en el living jadeando y preocupados de lo que pudo haber pasado, quedan completamente inmóviles al percatarse de lo que ocurre, al ver que ahí se encontraba Robin, con su pijama de superhéroe y a su lado, Raven, tal cual como la ultima vez que la vieron, solo que esta vez estaba viva, y tenia el cabello aun mas largo y amarrado en una coleta, pasaron unos 3 segundos para que Star y Cyborg reaccionaran, este se frotaba los ojos, para ver si lo que ocurría no eran simples visiones, al darse cuenta que no, salieron corriendo a que su amiga, para darle un fuerte abrazo, al que luego se unió Robin, próximamente llegaron Chico Bestia y Terra, quienes quedaron muy impresionados ante tan conmovedora escena, Raven voltea hacia ellos, y con un simple gesto los invita a unirse, Chico Bestia no lo duda ni un segundo, pero cuando va corriendo hasta donde sus amigos, se percata de que Terra no se mueve, se devuelve la toma del brazo y la invita el mismo a unirse a aquel tan esperado abrazo, Terra se niega, le comenta que quizás ella no debería estar ahí, que ese abrazo solo se lo merecen ellos. Chico Bestia le dice que no es así, que ahora ella es parte del grupo, la toma del brazo y la invita nuevamente, esta vez Terra no se niega, y juntos se unen a aquel gran abrazo, por fin los siete titanes estaban unidos nuevamente, sin rencores sin trampas y sin engaños. Parecía algo imposible, pero era una realidad, a los minutos todos los titanes se separan y comienzan a abordar a Raven con preguntas, las cuales ella se niega a responder…

**Creo que esta no es hora ni momento para responderle amigos, lo mejor será que nos vallamos cada quien a su habitación, mañana hablaremos con calma…** Dice la chica mientras bosteza (realmente estaba muy cansada)

**Creo que Raven tiene razón, además, debemos dejarla descansar**- apoya el líder del grupo.

**De acuerdo viejo… pero Raven, mañana no te salvas…** Dice Chico Bestia, mientras se va a buscar un trozo de paste de tofu, para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

**De acuerdo amiga, -** Dice Starfire mientras camina hacia la ventana- **pero…** - No logra completar la frase debido a la impresión que le dio el ver a Abel por la ventana**,- Oigan amigos, hay alguien extraño afuera de la torre-** Dice la extraterrestre alarmada.

**Como??- **preguntan el resto de los titanes menos Raven…Robin se asoma por la ventana

**Hey, ese es el chico del cementerio, el que se metió a la habitación de Raven, seguro viene por ella, hay que detenerlo-** Dice Robin firmemente

**No… esperen…-** Intenta decir Raven, pero ninguno de los titanes le hacen caso.

**TITANES AL ATA**…pero no pudo terminar su frase debido a un fuerte grito por parte de su amiga hechicera, el cual llamo la atención de todos los titanes.

**No lo ataquen, el esta de nuestro lado**… - Dice raven algo más calmada.

**Seguro amiga?? Pero entonces que hace allí afuera?? El clima esta terrible, se puede resfriar, le digo para que pase??-** Pregunta Star dulcemente.

**No Star, ni se te ocurra, por favor, a nadie se le ocurra buscarlo, simplemente déjenlo ahí, pronto se ira-** Todos miran a Raven desconcertados**- Por favor, háganme caso, yo se lo que hago, ahora mejor váyanse a dormir.**

**De acuerdo**- Responden todos los titanes mientras se dirigen a su habitación, todos menos Robin, quien se queda con Raven, tenia una expresión muy seria.

**Raven estas segura que ese chico esta con nosotros?? A mi no me da buena espina…-** Le dice el petirrojo al cuervo

**Si Robin, estoy segura… el es… mejor olvídalo… **luego hablaremos de eso, por ahora lo mejor será que vallamos a dormir,

**OK Raven, confío en ti…-** Le responde el líder del grupo, mientras que cada uno toma el camino hacia su correspondiente habitación.

Todos los titanes se van a dormir, algunos muy felices y emocionados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, otros algo preocupados por ese nuevo y misterioso visitante, por su lado, Raven apenas entra a su habitación se da un baño, se cambia de ropa, e intenta dormir, acto que se le hace muy difícil, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar con sus amigos, y sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había contado Abel, y cada 10 minutos se levantaba y se asomaba por la ventana, solo para verlo dormir, se veía realmente incomodo, dando vueltas alrededor del suelo y de la roca, eso hizo sentir a Raven un poco mal…

_**Raven: **_

_**¿Por que Abel? ¿Por qué tenias que aparecerte de nuevo?**__ –_Pensaba Rae entre sollozos mientras daba vueltas en la cama- _**han pasado casi 7 años desde la ultima vez que te vi, desde aquella noche en que todavía no estoy seguro que fue lo que ocurrió… tu eras mi único amigo Abel, teníamos 6 años conociéndonos, pero te desapareciste! Y ahora me vienes con que no fue tu culpa, vienes con tus historias donde quedas como la victima ¿y yo que? todo lo que pensaba cuando me quedaba hasta tarde esperándote en el parque, teniendo la ilusión de que algún día regresarías, pero ese día nunca llego…me sumí en la mas oscura y triste soledad, mientras tu padre regaba mi agobiador destino a diestra y siniestra, con la intención de que nadie se acercara y tuviera la simple intención de conocerme. Después de eso se me hizo demasiado fácil aprender a reprimir mis sentimientos y emociones, claro, la soledad no te da ninguna que quieras experimentar…**_

_**Se supone que debo odiarte Abel, odiarte, despreciarte, aun sabiendo de tu inocencia…pero no puedo… **_

_**Abel: **_

_**Raven…**__- Piensa Abel en una de esas tantas veces que se levanta adolorido por su incomodidad- __**como quisiera que estuvieses aquí a mi lado, no soporto tenerte tan cerca luego de casi 7 años de angustia, y no poder abrazarte, y no poder terminar lo que una vez empecé… yo se que tu no me odias, al igual que se que tu orgullo no permitirá que vuelvas tan fácilmente, pero no me pienso dar por vencido, si de algo me di cuenta durante esos 6 años que pase conociéndote, es que tu tienes los sentimientos mas fuertes y puros que alguna vez conocí… y espero que eso sea lo que me salve de la soledad… Ya que eso seria, el estar sin ti… mi ángel…**_

&

_**Espero que les guste... y dejen reviews!**_

_**Majo!**_


	11. En la Tormenta!

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**En la Tormenta!**_

_**Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana, todos los titanes se habían levantado y ya estaban en la cocina, todos excepto Raven.**_

Chico Bestia y Cyborg discutían por quien iba a hacer la comida de bienvenida para Raven…Chico Bestia quería hacer pastel de tofu con pasta de tofu y carne de tofu, mientras que Cyborg prefería el pastel de Carne con carne…. Por otro lado Star preparaba el postre del almuerzo, un no tan apetitoso pastel tamarariano de bienvenida llamado glourkemark… tenia un aspecto gelatinoso, era rosado con azul y unas chispas amarillas…Robin estaba de pie observando a través de la ventana…no podía dejar de ver a aquel chico extraño, que a pesar de lo que le había dicho Raven, no le daba buena espina. El día era oscuro, las nubes grises tapaban el sol, y el viento movía lo árboles y plantas… Abel estaba sentado en la orilla del lago, lanzando rocas en el…Robin no le quitaba la mirada de encima hasta que un sonido familiar lo distrajo, la puerta principal del living se había abierto, dejando entrar a su reencontrada titán,

**RAVEN-** grita Star mientras corre a abrazarla, Robin se acerca a donde se encontraban sus dos amigas,

**Como dormiste Rae?-** pergunta a Robin

**Bien, gracias por preguntar… nada es mejor que dormir en su propio hogar… -** responde la hechicera…

_**Raven, hoy he preparado el almuerzo para festejar tu llegada**__….! Dice Cyborg_

_**Cb: Oyeee…. Es mentira Raven, fui yo quien preparo hoy la comida**_

_**Cy. Viejo, a eso que haces no se le puede llamar comida**_

_**Cb: que a la tuya si carnívoro?**_

_**Cy: Sabes que puedes hacer con todo ese tofu verdecito?**_

_**Rb: Oigan ya no discutan! Se supone que es un almuerzo de Bienvenida…**_

_**Cb: De acuerdo….**_

_**Rv: No peleen vamos a comer…**_

_Repartieron la comida que Chico Bestia y Cyborg habían preparad__o y se sentaron a comer… pero no si antes comenzar el interrogatorio…_

_**Creo que ya es hora de que nos expliques que fue lo que paso**__…pregunta Robin_

_**Si amiga Raven, que estabas haciendo? Y quien es ese extraño chico**__ (en ese momento Raven se acuerda de Abel, y una mirada triste se refleja en su rostro)_

_**En realidad yo no me acuerdo de nada, hasta hace unos días, creo que estaba en una especie de transe… ese chico se llama Abel, el fue quien me despertó, quien me cuido y me ayudo…le debo muchas cosa**__s, - bajo la mirada_

…_**este**__…_

_**Entonces porque no puedes dejar que entre? Debe de tener hambre…**__**y frio…-**__dice Star inocentemente_

_**E**__**s cierto**__…apoya Chico Bestia_

_**Yo ire a…**__Intenta edcir Star pero es interrumpida por Rae_

_**N**__**o, dejenlo, yo se lo que hago…**__ Dice Raven_

_Todos los titanes la miraron desconcertados._

_**Pero Rave… el te ayudo…**__ dice Cyborg…pero Raven no le responde_

_**Vamos a confiar en ti… pero**__** piensa bien las cosas, si el en verdad te ayudo no merece estar ahí…**__dice Robin, a pesar de que el nuevo visitante no le cayera muy bien, Raven parecía impresionada con sus palabras, y aun parecía triste…_

_**Cambia esa cara Raven, por **__**fin estas con nosotros y eso hay que celebrarlo! Ah comer**__! Dice Star sonriendo como siempre y tratando de cambiar el tema que obviamente perturbaba a Raven._

_Todos los titanes sonríen, incluso Raven intenta reflejar una sonrisa en su rostro y comienzan a comer… a pesar de todo, la comida de Cyborg y Chico Bestia combinada no sabia tan mal. El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, hacia mucho que no tenían una almuerzo así, ellos sonreían, conversaban, estaban siendo de nuevo, la familia que eran hacia un tiempo… ya todos habían culminado su almuerzo.. Star se había levantado y había ido a buscar el postre que ella misma había hecho, _

_**Aquí esta… espero que les guste… es el pastel de bienvenida que preparamos en mi planeta**__ - Dice mientras camina con el enorme pastel en brazos,- __**espero que te guste Rav**__- (pero en ese momento un sonoro trueno hace que el rostro de Raven cambie por completo) _

_**Disculpa Star pero no me apetece**__- dice Raven mientras se levanta con la cabeza cabizbaja, se pone su capucha, y sale corriendo de la habitación dejando a todos desconcertados._

_**Chicos? Sera que no le a**__**grado mi pastel?**__ Pregunta Star tristemente. Robin se levanta y le toma la mano provocando que la chica se sonroje. _

_**No creo que allá sido eso Star, lo mejor será dejarla sola**__ – dice robin seriamente…_

_Raven entra corriendo a su habitación, trancando de un golpe la puerta tras si, abre la ventana y observa a su antiguo amigo… Abel estaba sentado en una de las tantas rocas con su capucha puesta… ya había comenzado a llover, las fuertes gotas de lluvia corrían por el traje negro de Abel, imitando las lágrimas que corrían por el triste semblante de __Raven, quien simplemente intento olvidarse…las horas pasaban y ya comenzaba a anochecer… la lluvia no había cesado y los titanes victimas del típico cansancio de la lluvia se fueron a dormir. _

…_**Por que no te haz ido? **_**Llevas casi 12 joras bajo la lluvia. Esto me hace sentir tan culpable… **piensa Raven…**los chicos tienen razón, tu no mereces estar ahí afuera después de todo lo que haz hecho por mi… pero no quiero, no quiero tenerte tan presente… **(Lagrimas corren por su rostro)… **que tengo que hacer… te quiero… pero necesito odiarte!**

_**Maldición…. Cuando terminara de llover? … no pensé que en esta dimensión hiciera tanto frió… además, tengo un hambre, **_(se soba la barriga)_** ya ni me acuerdo la ultima vez que comí bien… Hay Abel, porque haces esto ah? Por que estas aquí bajo la lluvia, en un planeta extraño, pasando frió y hambre, cuando hay un palacio que en parte te pertenece a un portal de aquí… Abel… te vienes a enamorar de la que menos te conviene**__…_Abel se encontraba temblando, hacia mucho frío, y no dejaba de sentir esas heladas gotas de lluvia caerle en su espalda, hasta que de repente, ceso, no sintió mas las gotas en su espalda, pero aun así las veía, **Ah, que ocurre??,** intrigado voltea para descifrar lo ocurrido, y allí la ve, en frente de sus ojos estaba Raven, con una especie de escudo sobre ellos, que desviaba las fuertes y frías gotas de lluvia…

_**Que hace aquí?**__ Pregunta Abel mientras se levanta rápidamente…_

_**No se…-**__responde Raven, su tono era triste y vació._

_**Esa no **__**es la respuesta que esperaba**__ – dice Abel cruzando sus brazos_

_**Es la única que te puedo dar**__- responde Raven fríamente_

_**No entiendo, justo ayer me decía que yo era el culpable de su desgracia… y que debía estar lo mas posiblemente alejado de usted… no?**__ Pregunta Abel…_

_**Por favor… **__**deja de hablarme de usted**__… __**nos conocemos lo suficiente como para actuar así…si se lo que te dije ayer, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por esto… tu tampoco tienes la culpa de lo que ha sucedido…lo que haz hecho es ayudarme, pero tienes que entenderme…**__ dice Raven._

_**Claro que te entiendo… y es por eso que aun me encuentro acá esperándote…**__ responde Abel__**… sabia que ibas a…**__ pero es interrumpido por un estornudo__**.**_

_**Valla, parece que ya te estas resfriando…-**__ dice Raven_

_**No es nada**__ (estornudo) __**es que aquí hace mucho**__ (estornudo) __**frió**__ - Dice Abel temblando._

_**Ven, vamos a entrar en la torre…-**__ lo invita Raven_

_**No, pero tu… y tus amigos**__ (estornudo)_

_**Vente, si sigues aquí vas a morir, y yo no quiero cargar con otro muerto encima… además debes comer algo…**__ (Abre un portal mágico) __**ven vamos, **__le ofrece su mano, Abel la toma y justo en ese momento las mejillas de Raven se colorean, pero ella las ignoran y entra junto con Abel al portal, que los deja justo en frente de la cocina_

_Aunque ellos lo ignoraban, Robin los espiaba desde la ventana de su habitación__**…Inténtalo Raven**__ Piensa Robin mientras cierra las ventanas y vuelve a dormir_

_**Waooo…**__** que lugar tan extraño **__(estornudo)__**!**__ –dice Abel observando de arriba abajo la cocina, parecía realmente impresionado… _

_Raven abre la nevera y comienza a buscar algo de comer para darle a Abel, finalmente lo consigue y le sirve._

_**Discúlpame Raven, no debiste tomar esas molestias por mi**__. –dice Abel sentándose en la mesa, _

_**No te preocupes, siéntate y come**__- dice raven con su peculiar tono frió de voz_

_Abel comienza a comer_

_**Esto esta exquisito**__ (estornudo)… __**cocinas muy bien**__…dice Abel, pero Raven no le responde, en realidad no había cocinado nada, le había servido una simple comida instantánea, pronto Abel termina de comer, Raven se dirigia a tomar su plato y lavarlo, pero antes de que llegase, ya Abel lo había tomado y lo estaba lavando, luego de terminar se acerca a Raven._

_**Muchas gracias Raven**__, (ya se había quitado la mojada capucha, tenia los ojos apagados, y las mejillas coloradas) __**creo que es hora de**__ (estornudo) __**que me valla…**_

_**A donde piensas ir?**__ Pregunta Raven confundida_

_**Afuera no?-**__ responde Abel mientras camina hacia la puerta, pero se cae, _

_**Abel!**__ – Corre Raven hacia el__**- Que paso?**_

_**No me siento muy b**__… -pero no logra terminar la frase porque cae desmayado._

_Raven lo acuesta en el piso, y le toca a frente __**tiene fiebre**__ piensa. __**que puedo hacer?**__ intenta sanarlo con sus poderes pero es inútil, sus poderes eran inútiles contra el, de seguro era por sus poderes angelicales… asustada crea un portal en el que entra junto con Abel, llegando a su habitación. Como puede Raven lo acuesta en la cama, y le saca la emparamada capa y la franela, se veía muy mal, estaba hirviendo en fiebre, Raven se dirige hacia la enfermería en busca de algo que la ayudara pero no consigue nada, se devuelve a la cocina, busca un trapito y un balde de agua fría, para intentar bajarle la fiebre, pasaron horas y los tratamientos caseros de Raven parecían dar resultado, el color de piel de su amigo iba regresando a la normalidad y su temperatura corporal también. Raven se siente algo mas relajada, lo observa inquisitivamente, el corazón le daba vuelco al verlo ahí en su cama sin camisa y tan indefenso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca lo había visto así, el siempre había sido el fuerte Abel. Ya era muy tarde y Abel aun no despertaba, Raven trataba de mantenerse despierta y vigilar su salud, pero hubo un momento donde ya no podía tener sus ojos abiertos, y victima del cansancio, cae dormida a su lado, con la cabeza en su pecho, y la mano en su rostro. _

"_#°!"#&/()_

Espero que les guste… dejen comentarios porfis…


	12. Confusiones!

Disculpen la demora, mi Compu se daño, pero aquí estoy con mi capitulo 10… a diferencia de los otros capítulos, este es algo mas cómico… espero que lo disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios!

**Capitulo 9**

**Confusiones**

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Abel poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, estaba algo confundido por la oscuridad del lugar, pero lo primero que logro ver fue una manos sobre su mejilla y sobre sus labios, baja la mirada tratando de descifrar que era lo que le ocurría, y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios al ver sobre su pecho el rostro de Raven, se veía tan linda y tan delicada ahí junto a el, precia un sueño hecho realidad, el tan solo verla lo había llenado de paz, , los minuto se hacían eternos cuando aquellas pálidas pieles se sentían entre si. Abel, tratando de alargar el momento, cierra sus ojos, y comienza a soñar despierto, teniendo como inspiraron la calidez de su piel, pero al igual que todo momento, este llega a su fin, y eso es cuando Raven comienza a despertar, y alarmada al recordar su situación, se levanta cuidadosamente posa su mano sobre frente de Abel, y justo en ese momento el comienza a abrir sus ojos, Raven inmediatamente se sonroja

**-Como te sientes?** –pregunta Raven sonrojada

- **Me duele la cabeza… que fue lo que me ocurrió?**- Pregunta con un tono de voz apenas audible.

**- Te desmayaste… lo siento**..- Lagrimas comienzan a formarse en los ojos de Raven, pero ella no las deja salir.

- **Sentirlo? Tuno tienes por que pedirme disculpas Raven…Yo soy quien tendría que agradecerte por ayudarme…** - Levanta el brazo y acaricia el rostro de Raven.

-Raven se pone nerviosa y se levanta rápidamente – **Será mejor que te recuperes pronto… y así salgas de mi cuarto… - **Dice mientras voltea, intentando esconder su nerviosismo y su sonrojo

-_La noto nerviosa… no será que… _(Piensa) -**tranquila** -(estornudo) -**pronto estaré bien** – Ríe pícaramente….-**Gracias a ti, me has salvado**…- se levanta como puede, aun muy delicado y comienza a caminar hacia ella.

**-****No te acerques…** ­-Dice nerviosa mientras lo ve acercarse, pero el sigue su camino hasta estar a tan solo centímetros de ella… El nerviosismo de Raven iba en aumento y eso parecía gustarle a Abel.

**-****Ehh…ehh di…dije que no te acerques –…**Le hace un conjuro que al igual que los demás no tiene efecto…

**-****Por que te pones tan nerviosa Raven… me tienes miedo?-** pregunta picadamente mientras rodea su cintura con sus brazos, en su voz aun se notaba el malestar de su estado, Raven estaba roja como un tomate, y había quedado paralizada ante las palabras y las caricias de Abel…

**-Respóndeme**** Raven… me tienes miedo?** Comienza acercar su rostro al de ella… Abel tenía las mejillas rojas por la fiebre, mientras que Raven las tenía súper rojas por la vergüenza. Raven trata de alejarse pero esta paralizada, mientras Abel se acerca mas y mas a ella…. pero justo antes de sentir sus labios Raven pega un grito expulsando gran parte de su poder, lo que logra que todas sus cosas reventaran y que Abel vuelva a caer desmayado, pero esta vez sobre ella, tumbándola al piso, justo en ese momento la puerta del cuarto de Raven se abre, dejando a la vista a Robin, el líder de los titanes… **Raven! que ocurre? Por que gritas?** – pregunta al entrar, pero al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban Raven y Abel, además de que este ni siquiera tenia camisa, se sonroja**… lo siento yo… yo no sabia que estaba interrumpiendo algo…** Intenta cerrar la puerta

**- No Robin!**** No es lo que piensas!…** - Totalmente sonrojada - **Es que Abel… el esta enfermo.**

- **Ehhh…No tienes que mentir Raven… - **Dice Robin aun algo avergonzado- **yo me puedo ir y hacer como si no vi nada….**

- **Robin…** - Dice aun mas apenada mientras intenta zafarse del grande y pesado cuerpo de Abel**- como puedes pensar que yo…** intenta levantarse…. **Mejor ven y ayúdame no?**

-** Claro Raven disculpa…** - Dice mientras la ayuda a levantar.

Entre ambos titanes levantan a Abel y lo acuestan nuevamente la cama de Raven… quien vuelve a colocarle el agua fría en la frente…

**-Robin yo… lamento haberte despertado…** - dice apenada-

**-No Raven tranquila… **- Voltea a ver a Abel-** que vas a hacer con…**

- **Abel –** termina Raven -**No se, me imagino que esperar que despierte…-**Dice viendo también a Abel.

**-**** y luego?-**pregunta Robin

-**Y luego no se…**

- **Se puede quedar acá con nosotros… es amigo tuyo no?**

-**ehhh… algo así-** Dice Raven nerviosa.

**-Vamos Rae****… te conozco bien, y seque no meterías a cualquiera en tu habitación…. Y a propósito… por que no simplemente lo sanas con tus poderes…**

-**No puedo usar mi poderes con el**….Dice Raven cabizbaja, justo en ese momento Abel comienza a despertar, pero al escuchar voces prefiere hacerse el dormido y espiar la conversación.

**-No te**** preocupes Raven… todo estará bien** – la abraza-

**-****Gracias Robin… eres el que mas me entiende, sabes, los extrañe tanto cuando no estaba, sobre todo a ti… **- lo abraza mas fuerte… - Abel abre un poco los ojos, los ve abrazados y lo celos se apoderan de el, - _suéltala payaso_ Piensa…pero prefiere seguir fingiendo.

**Sabes que eres una persona muy especial para mi verdad Raven…** **siempre espere tu regreso…**

**- Tu ****también eres muy especial para mi Robin…** termina el brazo.

**- Siempre estaré aquí para ****protegerte... puedes confiar en mi…-**le da un beso en la frente, el cual escucha Abel, y al pensar mal, le hierve la sangre, _Maldito no la toques_ piensa

**-Gracia Robin…gracias por todo…-** Dice mientras abre la puerta de su habitación y lo ve salir por ella…Justo después de trancarla escucha un estornudo

- **despertaste?...** pregunta fríamente.

- **Si… pero no me siento nada bien…** (Miente)

- Raven se acerca a el y comienza a tocar su frente**…** **aun tienes algo de fiebre… pero te encuentras mejor…Será mejor que te levantes … ya esta por amanecer… **

**- ya se… tengo que volver a fuera no?-** pregunta haciendo gestos de niño pequeño…

**- Si por ****mí fuera si… pero no tienes buena salud, además, Robin te ofreció una habitación… **

**- Bueno dile "Robin" que muchas gracias –**Dice en tono irónico…

**- Que ****te ocurre?…por que hablas así de el? **

**- No por nada –** Dice fríamente….

**- Veo que ya estas muy bien... –** comienza a jalarlo para que se levante de la cama**- falta menos de una hora para que amanezca que deberías ir a tomar un baño y vestirte… pero fuera de mi habitación….** Dice empujándolo hasta la puerta…

-**Espera… pero… donde?… y mi camisa?... -**Raven abre la puerta y señala hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el baño… -**Allá esta… y toma**- se devuelve toma la camisa de Abel y se la lanza en la cara- **Aquí esta tu camisa!-** le tranca la puerta en la cara y se recuesta en ella... _esto no puede estar pasando…_voy a tener que hacer algo… pero por ahora será mejor que me bañe… (Bosteza) No pude dormir nada… quizás con un baño de agua fría se me pase el sueño…piensa mientras entra al baño…

Por otro lado, Abel ya había terminado de bañarse…se puso la misma ropa mojada y se dirigió a la cocina, con la intencione hacer una taza de el té de hierbas que tanto le gustaba, pero había un problema, el no sabia hacerlo… y menos en esa cocina tan moderna… en su dimensión esas osas no existían, así que como pudo logro encender la cocina (¬¬ era eléctrica que tan complicado podía ser) E intento hacer su té… Cuando por fin lo logro, tomo su taza y se sentó en el mueble, justo en ese momento Cyborg entra a la cocina con Chico Bestia, quienes se sorprenden al verlo ahí sentado y se ponen a la defensiva.

**-Oye viejo! Co****mo entraste?** –Pregunta Cyborg apuntándole con su cañón mientras Chico Bestia se transforma en Tigre…

-**tranquilos amigos… vengo en son de paz… entre con Raven…** dice tranquilamente sin levantarse del sillón…

- **Raven?-** Preguntan Cyborg y chico Bestia luego de haberse transformado en humano, confundidos…

- **Si Raven… una chica blanquita y pequeña, de cabello lavanda y hermosos ojos amatistas, siempre usa una capa y le encanta estar sola, además a veces es….**-Intenta terminar su descripción pero es interrumpido por Chico Bestia.

**Hey hey hey….** – lo Calla chico Bestia- **No intentes hacerte el cómico, aquí el chico gracioso soy yo (se señala) Además, obviamente nosotros sabemos quien es Raven… lo que nos sorprende es que allá dejado entrar a alguien como tu… **- Dice algo enfadado, pero Abel lo ignora, mientras Cyborg se dirige a la cocina!

**NOOOO!** –Se dirige hacia Abel- **TU!! Tu que le hiciste a mi cocina?? –**Pregunta histérico…

**- Yo? Yo solo ****quería hacer Té, pero esa cocina es muy complicada, cuando yo vivía en Azarath solo tenia que pedirlo…** - bebe un sorbo de té-**que complicada es la tierra** – Dice sin moverse si quiera de su puesto.

- **Complicado va a quedar tu cuerpo después de que termine contigo!** Dice acercándose peligrosamente hacia el… pero justo en ese momento entran Terra y Starfire….

**- Amigos que hacen? No peleen…** Dice Star mientras se acerca a ellos para detenerlos.

**- Yo no iba apelar-** dice Abel tranquilo bebiendo otro sorbo de té.

-**Ah no! Pero yo si te voy a matar…**

**-Cyborg…. –** Dice Terra en tono desaprobatorio….

**- Es que este ser destruyo mi cocina…-**Comienza Cyborg

**- y ****además se burlo de nosotros…** termina Chico Bestia…

**- no fue con ****intención-** Dice Abel un tono de voz que enternece a las chicas titanes…

**- vamos tengan un poco mas de paciencia con…**Intenta decir Terra.

**- Con Abel… ****a sus ordenes…** Dice mientras hace una reverencia y le besa la mano a Terra, lo que sonroja a las chicas, pero enoja a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg, justo en se momento entra Robin conversando con Raven, al abrirse la puerta, todos los titanes voltean hacia ellos, y Abel deja de besar a Terra, el ambiente estaba muy pesado, Star miraba celosa a Raven, mientras esta hacia lo mismo con Terra, Abel miraba a Robin con Odio y Chico Bestia miraba con odio Abel, y Cyborg, simplemente lloraba por su cocina… hasta que la voz del líder llamo la atención de todos los titanes…

-**Oigan todos…. Veo que ya se conocieron pero igual se los presentare… El es Abel, ya partir de hoy formara parte de nuestro equipo…**

-**QUE??-** Gritan Cyborg y Chico Bestia impactados mientras Star y Terra simplemente sonríen y Raven pone los ojos en blancos…

**-****Así como oyeron compañeros-** dice burlonamente**…- Ah y Cyborg, siento lo de tu cocina…ya veras que muy pronto aprenderé **–Dice mientras se levanta y se dirige hacia Raven…

- **Gracia Raven por…** intenta agradecer pero es interrumpido por Raven,

**-****SI vas a agradecer, agradécele a Robin… -**Abel voltea, ve a Robin, y aun con rostro de desprecio extiende la mano en señal de agradecimiento, Robin simplemente sonríe mientras le toma la mano.

**- Ah y por cierto… tu habitación esta por allá, Raven te guiara-** dice mientras señala hacia la puerta, Raven lo mata con la mirada pero no le queda mas que acompañar Abel, mientras Robin se quedaba solo con una sonrisa de picardía y satisfacción en el rostro… Star se quedaba sentada en el sofá pensando, Chico Bestia advertía a Terra que no se acerque a Abel, y Cyborg limpiaba la cocina.

Gracias por leerlo, espero que les halla gustado…dejen comentarios xfis…

Besos

Majo!


	13. Misterios

**Misterios**

**- Esta es –** Dice Raven monótonamente mientras abre la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la torre. Abel entra en ella y comienza a examinarla con la mirada

**- Muchas gracias Rae****…Por cierto, quería hablar contigo de lo de anoche….-** Pero antes de terminar de hablar Raven ya le había lanzado la puerta en la cara, dejándolo totalmente solo en la nueva habitación. Abel resignado, comienza a recorrer y analizar mas profundamente la habitación, era bastante amplia, y al igual que el resto de las habitaciones tenia un cómodo baño y una hermosa vista por la ventana. Abre una de las puertas del closet que allí se hallaba, y se sorprende al ver adentro, 5 uniformes muy parecidos a la ropa que el cargaba, había un pantalón negro, una franela manga larga y una capa del mismo color. Así que decide tomar otro refrescante baño y vestirse…

Mientras, las cosas con los titanes ya estaban mas tranquilas, Chico Bestia jugaba video juegos con Cyborg, quien por fin había terminado de limpiar la cocina, Terra veía televisión, Raven meditaba y Star conversaba con Robin…

- **Entonces dices que ese extraño chico es amigo de Raven? -** pregunta curiosa la extraterrestre.

**- Si****, algo así….-** Responde el petirrojo.

-** Pero entonces por que lo trata así? Y por que no lo dejaba entrar antes a la torre? –** Pregunta nuevamente la extraterrestre, pero para estas preguntas Robin no conocía respuestas…

**- Eso no sabría decírtelo Star, anoche cuando fui a la habitación de Raven le pregunte, pero ella no me quiso responder –** Responde el líder pensativo…

**- E****h…entonce anoche fuiste a la habitación de Raven? y por que?- **pregunta con un tono celoso que Robin logra reconocer, y esbozando una sonrisa intenta responderle, pero justo en ese momento son interrumpidos por la alarma…

**- Quien sera ahora?-** pregunta Chico Bestia desanimado, luego de haber perdido nuevamente contra Cyborg. cuando Raven y Abel se reúnen con ellos.

**- Que sucede?-** Pregunta Raven seriamente.

**- Cierto… que sucede? Que**** es esa ruidosa alarma? –** Pregunta Abel confundido, cargaba el cabello mojado y aun se estaba ajustando la capa, todos lo miran impresionados ante su nuevo traje, incluso Raven, quien intentaba ocultar el interés y el sonrojo de su rostro.

**- Esa es la alarma, nos informa que ****algún delito se esta cometiendo en la ciudad **– Responde Terra dulcemente a lo que Chico Bestia reacciona con una mirada acecina hacia Abel, quien justo en ese momento siente un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

- **Y bien,… Que ocurre Cy?-** insiste el líder al ver que se desviaban del tema.

- **Es el doctor luz, que hará por ahí? Pensé que luego de la última paliza que le dio Raven iba a terminar sus días en la cárcel….-** Pregunta Cyborg intrigado.

**-Eso no importa, vamos Titanes….en marcha –** Dice mientras que con el resto de los titanes llegan al lugar de los hechos… En el centro de la ciudad, se hallaba Doctor Luz con un rayo bastante grande, que parecía ser muy potente.

**- Epale Dc.! Que haces por acá? pensé que aun pagabas tu condena-** pregunta Chico Bestia con tono irónico…

**-Cierto… como lograste escapar? Y de donde robaste ese juguetito?** Dice Cyborg con el mismo tono irónico usado por Chico Bestia…

Pero doctor luz no les respondía, parecía estar diferente esta vez, su rostro era inexpresivo, y mantenía sus ojos cerrados…

**- A este es al que hay que derrotar? –** Pregunta Abel en tono burlón a lo que los titanes asienten –** Pues ya me canse de esperar-** dice mientras corre hacia el, y comienza a recitar un conjuro. De repente de sus manos sale una especie de poder blanco que impacta contra Doctor Luz, los titanes solo miran atónitos y sorprendidos, menos Raven, quien lo mira como si fuera un simple niño presumido. Abel, confiado decide voltearse y volver con los titanes, pero algo extraño sucede, pues Doctor Luz aun no había sido derrotado y en ese momento abre sus ojos, los cuales estaba rojo como la sangre…**Cuidado Abel!** Le grita Star, haciendo que este se voltee y observe los macabros ojos de doctor Luz, y como ese rayo de poder se dirigía hacia el. Asustado, cierra los ojos y se resigna a recibir el impacto, pero este nunca llega, y cuando vuelve e abrir los ojos, se encontraba en el piso con Raven encima, rápidamente las mejillas de ambos se colorearon…

**La ****próxima vez trata de no pantallar**- dice Raven mientras se levanta y se sacude la capa, Abel hace lo mismo, y junto a los otros titanes ven asombrados como Doctor Luz se comienza a transformar, sus ojos rojos se hacen cada vez mas grandes y mas profundos, mientras que su cuerpo comienza a estirarse y de sus manos salen grandes garras.

**No puede ser-** Dice Chico Bestia asombrado, todos parecían realmente consternados, pero ellos eran los superhéroes, y su deber era luchar, así que tras una señal de su líder inician la batalla.

Robin y Cyborg peleaban desde la tierra, mientras Star y Chico Bestia atacaban desde el cielo, y Abel y Raven aparecían y desaparecían en distintas partes creando un hechizo tras otro… La batalla los estaba dejando agotados, pero el nuevo doctor luz parecía estar como si nada… Luego de tres horas batallando, las fuerzas flaqueaban, pero la retirada era una palabra innombrable…

**Robin que hacemos!****?** Pregunta Star entre sollozos, estaba desesperado, el líder la ve y tras un momento de silencio opta por la alternativa más segura

**creo que lo mejor ****será retirar**… inatenta decir pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Abel

-**No podemos huir!** Dice algo alterado…

**-****Ah no niño presumido? Entonces que hacemos?** pregunta Raven algo angustiada…

**T****engo un plan, pero necesito de tu ayuda-** dice Abel tomando la mano de Raven y llevándola con el, mientras los titanes seguían luchando…

10 minutos después, aparece Abel justo en medio de la batalla, y comienza a recitar un conjuro, Dc Luz, se acerca peligrosamente a el, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su rayo. Cuando esta a menos de un metro, y tras una sonrisa macabra, Dc Luz apunta su rayo justo al corazón de Abel, quien no hacia nada para defenderse… Star intenta ayudarlo desesperadamente, pero Robin le detiene…

**Que pretendes? – **pregunta Dc. luz con una tenebrosa voz, a lo que Abel solo responde con una sonrisa que enfurece al villano, pero antes de que pudiera disparar su rayo, comienza a gritar, Los titanes parecían confundidos, Doctor Luz no dejaba de gritar y agarrarse la cabeza, dándose golpes contra el suelo, sus ojos y su cuerpo volvieron poco a poco a la normalidad y el verdadero doctor luz cayo en el suelo desmayado con su vestimenta rota, los titanes corrieron a rodear a Abel en busca de una explicación, pero este lo único que pudo hacer fu gritar el nombre de Raven, quien para sorpresa del resto, caía velozmente del cielo.

Abel la toma antes del impacto, y preocupado le pregunta por su estado, Raven abre los ojos poco a poco y lo mira…este sonríe aliviado – **Viste que somos un gran equipo?-** Dice dulcemente, a lo que Raven responde con una sonrisa y cae dormida.

Tres horas después, todos los titanes menos Raven se hallaban en la sala principal de la torre, en busca de una explicación.

**Bueno, entonces dinos…. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?** – Pregunta Robin sentándose en el sofá al lado de Star.

**Si amigo Abel, que le paso a Raven?** – pregunta Star algo sonrojada.

**Al parecer, ese Doctor Luz no era el mismo de siempre… o me equivoco?-** pregunta recostándose en una de las paredes… todos los titanes niegan con la cabeza**- Bueno, Raven logro entrar en la mente y destruir la parte de doctor Luz que lo hacia tan poderoso…yo me sabia el conjuro, pero no sabia ejecutarlo… así que se lo enseñe a Raven, y ella lo uso mientras yo distraía a Doctor Luz y lo hacia concentrarse en un solo objetivo, en mi.**

Todos se hallaban impresionados menos Chico Bestia, quien fingía indiferencia.

**-****Ahora si me disculpan, voy a descansar** (bosteza) **nos vemos mañana-** dice mientras se va, entra a su cuarto y se tira en la cama antes de bañarse, su rostro había cambiado completamente, se veía muy preocupado… algo de verdad lo aturdía – **No puede ser, de seguro me equivoco… esto no puede estar pasando**.


End file.
